kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 1 : weirdcity
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Après que Sora ai retrouvé ses amis dont Riku et Kairi, une nouvelle aventure l attend, un nouvel ennemie fait surface provenant d'une ville futuriste du nom de Weirdcity. Sora mènera de dur combat contre cette ennemie puissant, mais vont-ils rester ennemie jusqu'à la fin ou finiront-ils par s'apprécier ?
1. Chapitre 1: Weirdcity

Kingdom Hearts , Fanfic OC: Chapitre 1:

Dix ans plus tard,après que Sora avait aidé Aladdin contre Jafar, un nouvel univers se crée. L'univers d'une autre galaxie , le futur.

Weirdcity, une ville libre et pure , habitée par des personne à peu près normal et est une ville facilement calme malgré sa densité de population. Mais un jour ce calme fut perturbé par des sans-cœur car ils avaient attaqués la ville comme il était encore à la recherche du détenteur de la Keyblade , tandis que celui-ci n'apparaissait plus depuis longtemps après avoir retrouvé le roi et sauver ses amis des sans-cœur ainsi que des méchants de l'univers de Disney .

Suite à cette attaque, la ville fit appel à une habitante modeste qui seul possédait une force suffisante pour repousser les sans-cœurs , elle le faisait grâce à son pouvoir de gravité qu'elle possède depuis sa naissance. Malgré son pouvoir de gravité, il n'était pas assez puissant pour vaincre les ennemis qui attaquaient la ville .

Elle se mis à chercher des informations sur les sans-cœur mais elle ne trouve aucune réponse. Elle décide alors que la prochaine fois qu'ils attaquent, elle vas en attraper un pour l'examiner. Cependant lors de la prochaine attaque un autre ennemis arriva et celui-ci étant encore plus dangereux que les sans-cœur, celui-ci saccage la ville en l'absence de cette jeune fille.

Lorsque la ville fut attaquée par le nouvel ennemi, la jeune fille arriva trop tard. Elle s'approche des habitants qui sont à terre et vérifie leurs pouls. Ils sont tous mort, quelques instants plus tard ses nerfs devenaient incontrôlables.

-je punirai celui qui a crée les sans-coeurs ! Dit elle pleine de colère

Pendant qu'elle enterrait les corps dans le sable , une personne la regardait de loin, une personne à corne , vêtu d'un long manteau noir et qui possède un sceptre à la main. Cette personne l'observe puis commence à s'approcher d'elle lentement.

-Calme-toi, je ne suis pas venue pour me battre. Reprend la sorcière du même ton.

-Que me voulez-vous ?Dites-moi qui est ce créateur dont vous parlez et je le tuerai de mes propres mains. Répond la jeune fille

-De toi ? Oh je pensais requiert ton aide car moi aussi je veux le détruire, le nom de ce créateur est Sora, il est souvent accompagné de pauvres imbéciles serviteur du Roi . Il détient la Keyblade qui crée les sans-cœurs.

-Sora dites vous ? Une keyblade ?

-Oui c'est une sorte d'épée sous forme de clé qui crée les sans-cœurs mais pour le vaincre il te faudra plus que ton pouvoir,à vrai dire combattre avec le même genre d'armes serait plus appropriées. Et comment puis-je en obtenir ?

-Suis-moi, il y'a un endroit qui regorge de Keyblade.

Peu après la jeune fille suivit Maléfique, elle était intrigué par sa silhouette et sa peau verdâtre. Qeulques heures plus tard, elle arrive dans un cimetière en compagnie de la sorcière. la sorcière lui montre les keyblades qui sont à côtés des tombes. La jeune fille regardes toutes les Keyblades et une d'entre elles l'impressionne.

Les noms des Keyblades étaient écris sur les pierres tombales. Elle pris la keyblade du nom de "Desserados Spear" , elle l'a retire de la terre et la porte dans sa main puis la regarde.

Maléfique se tourne vers elle et lui explique qu'elle peut s'entraîner face à des sans-coeurs . La jeune fille accepte et commence l'entraînement à utiliser la Keyblade qu'elle à récupérée. La sorcière la regarde et remarque le potentiel de la jeune fille puis interrompe l'entraînement un instant.

-quel est ton nom jeune fille ?

-Elika, mon nom est Elika.


	2. Chapitre 2 : le roi et la reine

Fanfiction Kingdom hearts: Chapitres 2: Le roi et la reine

Pendant ce temps, au château, le roi Mickey découvre les mouvements inhabituels des sans-cœur. Les princesses sont capturées par elles. Après cette étrange nouvelle, il a fait appel à Donald et Dingo. Il leur a confié la mission de retrouver Sora et de le ramener au château. ils prennent le navire gummi.

Ils le cherchent pendant un long moment et le trouvent sur le navire, puis courent vers lui. Sora est surprise et heureuse de les voir les voir courir vers lui puis les approcher pour leur parler.

 **-Donald? Dingo? Ça fait longtemps, comment allez-vous les gars depuis le temps?**

Sora demande gaiement

 **-Hyo, Sora, nous avons besoin de toi au château.**

Répondit sérieusement Dingo.

 **-Le château? Mais pourquoi ?** Demande le garçon, surpris par la nouvelle de son ami.

 **-Nous expliquerons plus tard, c'est très important**

C'était Donald.

Sora les suit jusqu'au navire et monte à l'intérieur, il reste assis pendant que ses amis conduisent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils sont tous les trois au château, ils montent sur le trône du roi, mais ils se bloquent sans crainte pour pouvoir se battre contre eux pour continuer leur chemin vers le trône, les ennemis étaient faciles à vaincre étant donné la force du Keyblade de Sora. Après ces combats, les trois amis arrivent devant le roi. Le roi semblait nerveux. Assis sur son trône, il se leva pour saluer Sora et l'accueillir. Sora le salue à son tour et écoute ce que le roi avait à expliquer. Il explique que les ennemis sont de plus en plus nombreux et puissants au fur et à mesure que les princesses sont capturées, le roi se sentant impuissant face à ses paroles.

 **-J'ai peur que nous ayons une nouvelle menace pour nous Sora**

dit le roi inquiet

 **-Votre majesté, si ce sont les gens sans cœur ou les treize organisations derrière cela, je m'en occuperai, avez-vous d'autres informations sur ce qui se passe?  
** Demanda Sora aussi

 **\- Non, malheureusement, c'est tout ce que j'ai, à propos de cet Hercule et la bête sont furieux contre les kidnappings des princesses.**

Réponses Mickey

\- **Mais pourquoi encore les princesses?** Demander à Donald **\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être en trouver un et le résoudre.** Dit Sora **\- Mais par où commencer?**

Goofy demander

 **-Essayez de voir la dernière fois une princesse, allez demander à Merlin à ce sujet.**

Dites le roi avant de partir. Ils ont compris et ont fouillé Merlin à la demande du roi.


	3. chapitre 3: Merlin l

**kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 3 : Merlin l'enchanteur**

Peu après la discussion entre Sora et le roi Mickey , les trois amis reprennent le vaisseau et partent pour "Twilighttown" à la recherche de Merlin, sur leurs chemins la ville semblait déserte. Lorsqu'ils descendent du vaisseau , ils virent Merlin étendu au sol.

Sora s'approche de lui en courant et essaie de le réveiller en l'appelant par son nom mais celui-ci ne semblait pas répondre. Donald utilise un peu de sa magie pour le réveillé mais malheureusement il semble trop inconscient pour répondre à cette magie.

Sora le repose à terre après avoir essayé de le réveiller en le secouant un peu cependant le résultat reste le même.

Dingo propose alors de le déposer dans le vaisseau puis de fouiller la ville afin de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Les trois amis se mirent alors à la recherche de quelqu'un en parcourant toute la ville , pourtant ils ne trouvent personne et au moment où ils retournent au vaisseau; des sans-cœurs leur barrent à nouveau la route.

L'un d'entre eux détruit le vaisseau malgré que Sora les anéantis tous. Suite à cela un autre mondedemande à être ouvert par la Keyblade du jeune garçon, Il ouvrit alors ce monde avec et porte Merlin dans son dos.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le château de la bête , Merlin se réveilla et descend alors du dos de Sora. le jeune garçon se tourne vers le magicien en étant inquiet , il pris la parole pour s'adresser à l'enchanteur.

-Merlin ? Que s'est'il passé? La ville était déserte, et que t'est-il arrivé? Demande Sora

Merlin reprenait ses esprit à ce moment-là.

 **-** Ah Sora ...Je ne me souviens pas exactement ce qui s'est passé , tout ce que je sais c'est que la ville à été attaquée par une armée folle de sans-coeurs, je ne sais pas d'où ils venaient cependant ils sont plus fort qu'avant. J'ai cru voir Maléfique dans les environs. Affirme Merlin-Maléfique ? Demande Donald

-Voilà qui complique la chose, sais-tu quelque chose par rapport aux princesses qui ont été enlevée? Demande le jeune garçon une fois de plus.

\- Je ne sais rien à ce sujet , je suis navré. Soupira Merlin-Hum..Sora il semblerait que ce soit plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, hayo... Explique Dingo

Sora hoche la tête, étant d'accord avec son amis. Ils partent à la recherche de la bête , ils la trouvèrent encore sous sa forme de bête. Etant attristé de la disparition de Belle, il était redevenu la bête d'autrefois.

Le jeune garçon se mit devant lui et lui explique clairement la raison de sa présence ici en compagnie de ses deux acolytes. En revanche la bête explique ce qu'il s'est passé dans son château .

Il raconte cela tristement puis explique à Sora que deux personnes étaient dans les parages mais la bête n'avait pas pu les arrêter tellement l'une des deux était puissante puis mentionne une personne encore inconnue faisant équipe avec Maléfique. Plus précisément une fille portant des baskets blanches, de longues chaussettes bleues, une jupe en jean ornée de boutons, des gants blancs, une longue chevelure verte et un regard si sombre qu'il vous glacerait le sang. Sans oublier un fer à paupières bleu pailletés sur ses paupières donnant de l'ombre à son regard.

 **Elle semblait porter une arme dans le dos attachée par une grosse ceinture à sa taille, on pouvait distinguer légèrement sa petite cape à l'arrière de sa jupe.**

A ces mots Sora regarde ses amis d'un air surpris et l'un d'entre eux pris la parole.

-Je ne connais pas cette personne , pensez-vous qu'elle ferai partie de l'organisation treize ? Demande la bête

-Ils auraient une nouvelle recrue ? Demande Donald.

 **-** Mais si c'est une nouvelle recrue, pourquoi on peut la voir alors ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas cachée comme les autres de l'organisation ? Et surtout pourquoi elle porte une arme ? Demande Sora en croisant les bras d'un air sérieux et inquiet.

-Je pense que c'est en continuant votre chemin que vous aurez des réponses les amis... Confirme la bête

Ils hochent la tête en regardant la bête et suivent son conseil... A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4 : le roi lion

**Kingdom Hearts : Chapitre 4 : Le roi lion**

Elika suivit les ordres et sort sa keyblade pour attaquer Sora de front, le roi Triton se prend le coup en protégeant le jeune garçon. Donald le savait bien , cette fille est bel et bien la recrue du groupe des méchants. Quant à Dingo, il fut impressionné par le changement brutal de comportement de la jeune fille. Elika et Sora se battent à coup de Keyblade. Leur combat fait rage pendant que tous les habitants du royaume s'échappent.

Le jeune garçon désarme son adversaire, Elika récupère son arme et se retire du royaume. Sora relâche son arme et s'évanouit de fatigue dû à ce dure combat . Ses amis nagent vers lui pour lui venir en aide, l'un des deux essaie de le réveiller mais rien n'y fait .

Le roi Triton le porte alors dans son dos et le ramène au royaume afin qu'il se repose,en même temps Dingo et Donald veillent sur lui .

Pendant ce temps , Elika est remontée à la surface et se retrouve au même endroit que Maléfique. La sorcière est assise sur son trône et accueille Elika à bras ouvert. Elle se tient debout face à la jeune fille, la

jeune fille la regarde d'un air déçue.

La sorcière voit l'expression d'Elika puis lui fait signe de la suivre. Quand soudain Hadès apparaît devant eux expliquant l'exploit de la jeune fille, cependant Maléfique trouve cela insuffisant pour se débarrasser de Sora une bonne fois pour dieu propose alors d'entraîner la fille à l'olympe, malheureusement la sorcière est en accord avec lui. Quant à la jeune fille, elle brandit son arme et commence à se diriger vers l'Olympe.

Pendant ce temps Sora se réveil du fait qu'il était évanouit durant un long moment, ses amis et le roi furent soulagées. Le jeune garçon sentit une douleur dans le dos, une douleur affreuse, il pose sa main là ou il à mal , senti un bandage sur lui puis se demande d'ou cela peut provenir. Ses amis lui précisent que la fille l avait heurté au combat, le jeune garçon baisse la tête et se sent coupable de la capture d'Ariel .

Tandis que le roi le rassure en lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir mais le jeune garçon culpabilise malgré les bonnes paroles du roi , Sébastien fit face à Sora et lui dis ces quelques mots:

-Tu ne peux pas tout savoir Sora mais ne perds pas espoir et aide-nous à retrouver Ariel.

Sora hoche la tête en approuvant les mots du crabe. Le lendemain le jeune garçon pu enlever le bandage et est guérit, il quitte alors le royaume pour essayer de retrouver Ariel, Donald et Dingo le rejoignent . C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ouvre un nouveau monde et dit au-revoir au peuple d 'Atlantica, le nouveau monde est le "lion-king" où il se retrouve sous la forme d'un lionceau, que Donald devient un oiseau et Dingo une tortue.

Ils rencontrent Pumbaa et Timon ainsi que Nala, chacun les saluèrent tandis que la lionne se rapproche du lionceau qui n 'est pas dans son état normal. Elle commence à lui parler :

-Sora ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai...fait une erreur ,je..., je dois rattraper une ennemi pour récupérer Ariel .. Dit-il tristement

-Nous avons entendus parler des enlèvements des princesses . Affirme Timon

-Vous savez quelque chose à propos ? Demande Sora intrigué.

-Nous savons juste que les sans-coeur apparaissent en grande quantité avant de capturer la princesse .

Déclare Nala Sora soupire et regarde le sol alors que Timon lui tapote l'épaule pour le rassurer, le lionceau regarde la langouste à coté de lui puis le remercie de lui redonner courage.

Nala précise qu'ils sont souvent envahis par les sans-coeurs et ignore pourquoi ils sont si nombreux, Sora propose de s'occuper d'eux afin de rassurer ses amis.

Lui et les autres commencent à marcher dans les environs du monde et c'est bien la première fois qu'il n'y a aucune hyène au cimetière des éléphants ou dans le vieux repère de Scar, c'est comme désert. Pendant ce temps des sans-coeurs commencent à se rasembler et à attaquer près du rocher malgré les rugissement de Simba , ils étaient plus fort. Lors de cette attaque des ennemis, Elika les détruits d'un coup bref et fort de keyblade sous forme de lionne et assomme Simba comme Hadès lui avait demander de lui ramener Kiara qui est la fille de Simba et Nala . Au même moment Sora intervient et défend ses amis en utilisant sa keyblade tandis que Nala va mettre leur fille en sécurité, Sora se battait face à la lionne puis regarde son arme qui lui semble familière.

Ils continuent leur dur affrontement mais la lionne profite de l'inattention du lionceau puis l'attaque de front pour l'immobiliser sur place et le blesser de nouveau. Le jeune garçon ne peut plus bouger pendant qu'Elika part à la poursuite de Nala.

Quand elle se lance à sa pouruite, elle perd sa trace mais se refuge dans une grotte pour s'y reposer. Ensuite Sora part à la recherche de son amie et la retrouve auprès du singe Rafiki au sommet. La mère de Kiara est soulagées d'avoir trouvé un endroit sûr pour protéger sa fille.

Quelques temps plus tard, un énorme sans-coeur abats des hyènes sur son passage. Seulement trois hyènes arrive à lui échapper dont Banzai, Ed et Chenezy; Elles se refugent au cimetière des éléphant en attendant que le monstre part. Hélas le sans-coeur n'est pas partis, il cherche les survivants.

Nala explique a Sora que les hyènes désertes les terres à cause des énormes sans-coeurs qui rôdent sur les terres interdites.

A son arrivé, il découvre les monstres qui sont par milliers, il les bats tous avec l' aide de ses amis. Les hyènes sortent alors de leurs cachette pour voir ce qu'il se passe puis s'approchent de Sora. Le jeune garçon sursaute à la vue de ces immondes créatures qui étaient aux services de Scar autrefois. l'une d'entre elle prit la parole.

-Merci pour nous avoir débarrassées des sans-coeurs, nous n'en pouvons plus. Affirme Banzai en soupirant

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des sans-coeurs, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus fort qu'avant. Explique Sora

\- A vrai dire ce ne sont pas de simple sans-coeurs , Confirme Chenezy.

-Comment cela ? Demande Dingo

-Non seulement ils sont plus fort , ils s en prennent aux autres, comme si une source leur donnaient une force sans limite qui se développe au fur et à mesure , ils sont aussi à la recherche de vrai coeur mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi . Rétorque Banzai

-Cela expliquerai pourquoi ils veulent capturer les princesses. Dit Sora en regardant ses amis

Sora se retourne et fait demi-tour pour retrouver Nala , cependant elle est face à face à une autre lionne à la crinière verte, elle protège sa fille , alors que Sora vient devant elle pour se battre contre l'ennemi malgré un coup fort de la patte de la lionne affaibli Sora légèrement. Il fonce vers l'ennemi et le désarme puis pose sa patte sur la keyblade de son adversaire , il reste sur ses gardes en gardant l'arme.

-Elika ! je sais que c'est toi ! Pourquoi es-tu contre nous ? je t'ai sauvé des sans-coeurs à Atlantica. Réplique Sora

-Sale gamin ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dit la lionne d'un ton énervé.

Elika utilise son pouvoir de gravité et envoie le jeune garçon au loin puis récupère sa keyblade.

-Sora ! Donald le rattrape

-Donne -moi ta fille Nala et personne ne sera blessé. Dit Elika d'un air menaçant.

-Jamais ! Cria Nala en reprenant sa fille dans sa gueule et s'échappe de se lance à sa poursuite pendant que Sora est affaiblit. Alors qu'une voix interrompe l'action de la jeune fille, une voix familière, celle de Maléfique.

-Elika! Revient ! Nous avons un meilleur la sorcière en attirant la fille vers elle.

-Maléfique ? Dit Dingo

-Maléfique et Elika ? Maintenant tout s'explique , Affirme Donald

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est notre ennemie depuis le début ! Dit Sora étonné

Maléfique part avec Elika dans un écran de fumée et retourne dans son repaire. Elle emmène la jeune fille avec elle et lui raconte son nouveau plan en plus de la capture des princesses ,Elika capturerait l'amie de Sora qui se nomme Kairi afin d'attirer l'attention du jeune garçon, les sans-coeurs se chargeront des cinq princesses qui manque.

Elika accepte le plan et se lance à la recherche de la fille , elle passe alors dans l olympe puis croise Hadès. Elle continue son chemin et capture la fille lors de son sommeil, elle la livre à la sorcière puis retourne sur l olympe pour s'entraîner à manier la keyblade.


	5. Chapitre 5 : la vérité (première partie)

**kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 5 : La vérité (première partie)**

Lorsque Elika s'entraînait sur l'Olympe, elle veille en même temps sur la jeune fille qui est attchée au mur par des chaînes. Kairi essaie de se libérer de ses chaînes, elle se débat et arrive à s'échapper pendant qu ' Elika s'entraîne. Malheureusement la combattante rattrape la jeune fille en utilisant son pouvoir de gravité, elle la ramène vers elleet l'attache avec une corde puis lui parle sous un ton menaçant :

-Où crois-tu allée sale vermine ? Demande la combattante en regardant la jeune fille d'un regard glacial .

-Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je ne te laisserai pas détruire Sora ! Crie Kairi

-J'ai bel et bien l'attention de découper morceaux par morceaux de ce créateur de sans-coeur. Dit-elle entenant les cheveux de la jeune fille fortement.

La jeune fille cris de douleur et pleure en ayant l'impression qu'on lui arrache la tête, son coeur battait à cent à l heure par la peur . Elle serre les dents tandis qu'Elika l'envoie dos contre un mur avec le même pouvoir de gravité, la fille crache du sang et est assommée.

Elika l'enferme dans une cage et retourne s'entraîner dans l'arène de l'Olympe. Peu de temps Hadès se montre dans l'arène face à la fille aux cheveux émeraudes vert et elle arrête de se battre puis range sa keyblade dans son dos attachée par une ceinture.

Hadès s'approche d'elle et lui tient les épaules puis est enflammé des progrès d'Elika. Il explique alors à la combattante qu'il prévoit de faire parvenir Sora jusqu'à l'Olympe en gardant son amie en hôtage et qu'il expliquera le reste du plan plus tard, cependant il décide d'envoyer Elika au laboratoire d'Ansem.

Evidemment notre chère combattante est une pros de l'informatique comme elle vient du futur. En un éclair elle est transportée dans le laboratoire secret, cependant elle trouve le mécanisme permettant d'ouvrir la porte du laboratoire. Elle la referme derrière elle puis entre dans l'ordinateur , lorsqu'elle y entre, elle frappe Torn à la tête puis visite le reste du système.

Elle détruit le système de défense et fait un nouveau programme ou tout le système devient défectueux. Elle sort du système et retourne dans la ville mais sur sa route elle croise Sora qui est revenus du monde des lions, celui-ci s'écria en la voyant et l'attaque de front tandis qu'elle arrête son coup de keyblade d'une main puis envole Sora dans les air pour qu'il s'écrase contre un toit grâce à son pouvoir de naissance , le pouvoir de gravité.Donald lui lance un sort magique, malheureusement elle lui renvoie son attaque avec sa keyblade et s'attaque à Sora. Le jeune garçon riposte en brandissant son arme fortement, Elika saute du toit et retombe sur ses pieds en arrivant au sol alors que le jeune garçon se relève pour aller la battre en bas et protéger ses amis.

Il atterrit face à elle et ils se battent à coup de keyblade, le sol tremblait sous leurs puissances aux deux combattants. Cependant des sans-coeurs interrompent leur combat, ils allaient les combattres ensembles sans se rendre compte qu'ils font équipe pour une fois .

Après leur combat contre les monstres, Sora ne lâche pas prise et essaie de battre Elika de nouveau. Leur combat fait rage, ils sont tous les deux dans un piteux état , pourtant Hadès envoie un portail non loin d'Elika et elle saute dedans pour s'échapper du combat mais en sautant quelque chose tombe de sa poche , un collier se retrouve sur le sol ainsi qu un autre collier en forme de coquillage.

Sora ramasse les deux colliers, l'un d'entre eux lui rappel quelque chose. Soudain il se souvient qu'il a le même dans sa poche puis il les compares, il se souvient alors qu'il appartient à Kairi . Il comprend alors qu'Elika à capturée son amie.

Quant à l'autre collier, il est bleu et blanc. Il n'avait jamais vu un collier pareil, on aurait dit une pierre en forme de coeur. Il essaie d'imaginer le visage d'Elika mais elle ne porte qu'un collier violet en perle, celui-ci doit surement lui appartenir aussi. Il ramasse alors les deux bijoux puis essaie de trouver lui aussi le laboratoire d Ansem avec l aide de ses amis.

Quand il arrive dans la chambre d Ansem, il découvre la porte secrète en retrouvant le roi Mickey , cependant le roi Mickey lui affirme que le système de l'android à un problème . iIls se retrouvent tous les trois dans l'ordinateur d Ansem pour résoudre le problème.

Malgré cela en arrivant, Sora découvre que le système a changé et que même son amis Torn à été touché. Il mène alors un combat dangereux mais il ne voulait pas blesser son amis . Il devait alors résoudre les énigmes et les jeux élaboré par Hadès et Elika qui les a insérés dans l'ordinateur et retrouver l'ancien programme .

Torn se met devant lui et lui donne les indications des énigmes.

-Je suis sur la terre et sous terre, et sur l'eau

Je suis au coeur de ceux qui cherchent la louange,

je respire sans vie, et l'on me croit si beau

que quand on veut me peindre , on me peint comme un ange

-C'est à changer toujours que jamais je ne change,

Mon corps est tout poumon, je n'ai ni chair ni peau,

Je suis bon à la braise et mauvais au flambeau,

Et l'on tend dans les airs le piège où l'on me range .

-Je fais quand il me plaît par un contraire effort,

Et mourir le bois vif, et vivre le bois mort,

Et redonne la mort au bois mort que j'anime.

-Qui suis-je ?

Explique Torn pour la première énigmes et explique aussi que chacun peut donner trois réponses. Si une réponse est bonne, ils passerons à la deuxième énigmes mais si aucune réponse est bonne ils seront piégées à jamais dans le système de l'ordinateur .


	6. Chapitre 5: la vérité (deuxième partie)

**Kingdom hearts, fanfic OC chapitre 5 : la vérité (deuxième partie)**

-Si vous ne répondez pas dans trente secondes, votre réponse sera comptée fausse et vous ne pourrez échapper à ce monde !

Dit-il énervé

A ces mots, Sora et ses amis sont surpris et commencent à stresser. Dingo et Donald donnent une réponse précipitées, ils répondent le feu sous le coup de la pression mais le jeune garçon donne la réponse du "souffle". Peu après Torn est étonné de sa réponse et passe alors à l'énigme suivante ;

-Bien voici la suivante : je suis dans le ciel, je gronde sur Terre , je suis au coeur de la science, je respire par les nuages et l'on me croit si fort que j'écrase tout sur mon passage . Qui suis-je ?

Après cette consigne, Sora commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce jeu d'énigme. Pendant ce temps , le dieu des morts Hadès se languit de ce jeu ennuyant dont le détenteur de la keyblade à l'air de s'en sortir. Heureusement pour lui le jeu n'est pas terminé. Maléfique vient à sa rencontre pour discuter du plan avec lui, la sorcière s'assoit et complote un mauvais plan .

Pendant leur discussion Kairi essaie de convaincre Elika que Sora n'est pas le créateur des sans-coeurs mais la combattante ne l'écoute pas et ne lui fais guère confiance malgré ses cris pour la convaincre. La jeune fille du futur est agacée des hurlements de la jeune fille en cage tel un animal de cirque , elle ferme alors la bouche de la jeune fille avec un foulard serré.

Ayant fini l'entraînement , Elika se dirige vers le trône d'Hadès tandis qu'elle entend la conversation, elle tend l'oreille vers la porte et écoute . Au même moment, elle voit un sans-coeur sortir de la salle, elle le regarde avec effroi puis écoute de nouveau la conversation , ainsi elle regarde un peu à travers la porte qui est entre-ouverte et voit Maléfique qui crée un sans-coeur sous ses yeux.

Peu après, elle part discrètement , sans faire de bruit vers l'arène et sans se poser de question elle libère Kairi et la fait sortir de l'Olympe . Elle est enfin convaincue des paroles de la jeune fille. Puis elle enmène Kairi au laboratoire d Ansem, elle utilise l'ordinateur puis envoie une aide à Sora puis repart.

Lors du départ D'Elika, Sora eu une sorte d'enveloppe dans ses mains. Il la regarde et trouve un symbole de tête de mort mexicaine derrière l'enveloppe, il ouvre et sort un petit bout de papier puis le lit :

"Utilise la clé de cette enveloppe une fois que tu aura trouvé le générateur du sysytème, il s'agit d'une grosse machine, tu ne peux la manquer"

Signé Anonyme

Il se demande d'ou cette lettre peut provenir, mais là n'est pas le plus dangereux. Il regarde la clé à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe puis referme celle-ci, la range dans sa poche et répond à l'énigme de son amis contrôlé par le système défectueux. Sa réponse est l'orage alors que Donald et Dingo se trompent encore sur la réponse de l'énigme , ils commencent à disparaître.

Sora les regarde avec inquiétude et espère qu'ils vont trouver la bonne réponse à la prochaine énigme. Celle-ci va débuter:

-Je suis sur Terre, je plonge dans les rivières, je fais des flaques, des ruisseaux. je remplie les océans , je suis l'ennemi du feu , je noie des maisons et les pirates me traversent jour et nuit. Qui-suis-je ?

Les trois amis réfléchissent malgré quela réponse semble logique, sans hésiter Donald donne sa réponse :

-C'est l eau et la mer, car la mer se jette dans les rivière, fait des ruisseaux, aussi elle remplie des océans, elle noie des maisons et les pirates la traverse , l'eau parce qu elle fait des flaques.

Torn est surprit de la réponse justifié du canard, après cette réponse, il redevient lui-même et se sent libre. Le jeune garçon et ses amis sont heureux d'avoir enfin terminés ce jeu.

Sora demande à Torn si il sait où se trouve le générateur du système. Le système de défense explique que cette machine se trouve au coeur de l'ordinateur,il veut les accompagner pour continuer l'aventure et les mener jusqu'au générateur. Le jeune garçon et ses amis sont d'accord puis le prennent avec eux.

épreuve consiste à vaincre le monstre présent evant eux sans utiliser la magie, c'est donc un combat de corps à corps, elle semble compliqué mais pas impossible. Comme la magie ne La magie ne marche pas sur ce monstre ! Le jeune garçon sort la clé de l enveloppe et celle-ci pris la forme d'une énorme lance, on dirait une keyblade géante!

L'arme est plus

lourde que la keyblade, mais est certainement plus tranchante que l'autre. Sora n'hésite pas puis attaque le sans-coeur avec un élan tellement grand, comme si il volait dans les airs. Il tourne autour de lui-même et ranche le sans-coeur d'un coup de cette énorme lance. Le monstre est coupé en plusieurs morceaux et Sora atterrit au sol normalement puis se retourne vers le sans-coeur qui éclate en morceaux.

L'arme redevient petite, sous sa taille de clé. Il la range dans l enveloppe et la remet dans sa poche. Sesamis sont stupéfaits et se demandent comment a-t-il pu faire un tel prodige ? Sora ne perd pas de temps et continue son chemin pour trouver le générateur.

Torn les conduisit vers le générateur du système, celui-ci était rouge. En arrivant , Hadès se montre devant eux. Pourtant ce n'est qu'un slime de lui , cependant il les provoquent pour se battre, il met Sora en colère en enfermant ses amis dans le système.

Le jeune garçon devait se battre seul face au slime du dieu de la mort. Le combat est très difficile, le jeune garçon est essouflé, il est allongé sur le sol comme épuisé mais le dieu ricane de son triomphe.

Pendant ce temps, Elika fait demi-tour et rejoint kairi qui attend, Elle active l'ordinateur et entre dans le système , étant masquée par un casque bleu électrique, personne ne pouvait la reconnaître. Elle monte sur une moto et roule vite jusqu'au générateur. En arrivant, elle envoie son pouvoir de gravité sur Hadès, le dieu ne pu l'éviter , il se le prend en plein ventre.

Elle arrête la moto , descend et réveille Sora en l'aidant à se relever, ses cheveux verts ont une teinte bleu ciel a cause des rayons rouge du générateur, le jeune garçon n'arrive pas à savoir qui se tient là devant lui . Elle brandit sa keyblade qui est presque invisible à cause de l'obscurité qui règne dans le système . Malgré cela le dieu se relève et attaque les deux combattants , mais ils évitent le coup, ils brandisssent leurs armes,font équipes puis tuent le slime d'Hadès. Sora sort la petite clé et l'insère dans le système du générateur.

La clé devient géante et rend le système à la normal puis les amis de Sora reviennent de leur prison. Le jeune garçon se rapproche de la personne avec qui il a fait équipe et lui dit :

-Merci pour ton aide, je n'y serai pas arrivé sans toi . Dit-il en tendant sa main vers Elika

Elika ne répondit rien , elle serre sa main, hôche la tête et montre la moto pour qu'ils puissent sortir. Cependant il n' y avait que deux motos, Donald et dingo en prennent une. Sora se retrouve obligé d aller sur celle d'Elika, il se sent un peu gênée de s'accrocher à la taille de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas . Mais c'était cela ou il ne sort pas du système .

Il s'accroche alors à elle sur la moto en étant un peu rouge, ne savant pas qui c'était . Une fois sortie, Elika se cache en sortant de la salle secrète ayant peur d'être vue par Sora alors qu'ils ont fait équipe il y'a peu de temps et qu'il la tenait à la taille sur la moto, étrangement son coeur bat dans sa poitrine comme si elle eu un sursaut .

Kairi est contente de revoir Sora et c'est de même pour lui, mais il se demande où est passé la personne qui les a aider dans l'ordinateur, il pris son amie dans ses bras, Elika les regarde , ayant un léger sentiment de jalousie envers la jeune fille , comme ses proches lui manques. Elle reprit la route en sortant de la salle. Cependant kairi la cherche du regard , Sora regarde son amie d'un air stupéfait et lui demande :

-Que cherches-tu ?La fille, la fille qui m'a libérée de ma prison . Dit-elle en entendant les pâs d'Elika dans le couloir.

-Qui cela ? Demande Donald

-Elle est dans le couloir, j'entend ses pâs! S'exclame Kairi

La jeune fille se mis à courrir vers la combattante qui marche avec les poings serrés. Sora et ses amis l'ont suivis , kairi attrape le bras d' Elika tandis que Sora l'attaque avec sa keyblade, pourtant elle se contente de le désarmé et de lui rendre son arme. Tandis que l amie du jeune garçon reste accroché au bras d 'Elika .

Le jeune garçon n'en revint pas , son ennemie l'a juste désarmé et ne se bat pas contre lui ! En plus son amie reste à ses côtés . Kairi se met entre eux deux .

-Stop !elle m'a libérée et elle est même venue vous aidez dans le système . Dit kairi en les arrêtant.

-Quoi ? Elle , S'exclame Sora

-Oui , elle , Kairi

C'est donc toi qui m'est venue en aide face à Hadès ? Et la clé du système ? Et... Et c'est toi à qui j'ai tenue la taille sur la moto ? Demande le jeune garçon en rougissant un peu .

Elika hôche la tête de nouveau mais Sora l'attaque en la prenant par le col de son t-shirt. Il semble énervé.

-Je te hais ! Tu m'as berné , pris pour un imbécile et maintenant tu m aides ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi , en plus tu me vole mon amie et tu captures les princesses ?

Elika retire son poing de son col en posant sa main sur celle de Sora.

-Ecoute mon gars, j'ai compris que tu n'es pas celui qu'on m'a fait croire que tu étais , je l'ai découvert , alors je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi . J'ai écouté les mauvaises personnes sans le savoir .

Sora la lâche et la regarde d'un air mécontent. Kairi s'impose de nouveau entre eux en tapotant du pied sur le sol. Elika se retourne et reprend son chemin, elle part pour sa ville de Weirdcity mais avant de retourner d'ou elle vient, elle compte bien donner du fil à retordre à maléfique pour lui avoir menti de la sorte.


	7. Chapitre 6 : une nouvelle inattendue (1)

**Fanfic OC KH: Chapitre 6 (partie 1): Une nouvelle inattendue**

Après que Sora a récupéré Kairi,il retourne à la forteresse oubliée. Étant donnée qu ' Elika ne le poursuivra plus pendant un moment, il en profite alors pour rendre visite à Léon , Merlin et Cloud.

Ses amis l'accueillent avec enthousiasme, Kairi se tient à ses côtés. En parcourant la forteresse il découvre la présence de sans-coeurs par milliers . Il s'en occupe en maniant sa keyblade, les ennemis sont petits et facile à vaincre. Quelques heures plus tard, il part voir Merlin en espérant qu'il connaît quelque chose sur l'apparition des sans-coeur. Lorsqu'il arrive chez Merlin , son amis l'accueil à bras ouvert .

Le magicien lui explique que les ennemis sont apparus avec Pat qui semblerait à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il précise qu'il cherche une fille aux cheveux verts , mais le magicien ne sait pas de qui il s'agit.

Soudain Sora pense à Elika , Pat serait à sa recherche afin de la récupérer et qu' elle se bat de nouveau face à Sora . Cependant le jeune garçon sait bien que sa rival est difficile à poursuivre , pourtant il devrait l'avertir alors qu'il n'est pas censé le faire. Il souffle un instant et pense que c'est grâce à elle qu'il a récupérer Kairi, il lui doit bien cela ,cependant il ne sait pas où elle est puis juge qu'il serai plus judicieux de la retrouver avant Pat.

Lorsqu'il se décide à l'aider, il reçoit un ordre du roi, l'ordre lui demande de venir au château du roi avec le vaisseau gummi. Il entre dans le lieu avec Donald et Dingo puis ouvre les portes de la salle d'audience , il salue le roi.

Le roi se lève de son trône pour le saluer puis est heureux de sa venue . Il prit la parole:

-Ah Sora te voilà enfin! J'ai une dernière quête à te demander.

Affirme le roi en retournant sur son trône.

-Votre Majesté je vous écoute.

Dit le jeune garçon en restant droit devant le roi

Le roi explique à Sora qu'il faut retrouver les sept princesses qui ont été capturées. La première à retrouver est Mulan, le jeune garçon doit se rendre à la Terre des dragons pour la retrouver et le roi lui donne un objet lui permettant de se rendre directement à cet endroit.

Il se rend à la Terre des dragons et y trouve Mushu qui court, on aurait dit qu'il panique. Des sans-coeurs le pourchasse, Sora les détruits tous avec son arme puis le petit dragon est rassuré puis le remercie. Le jeune garçon demande au dragon si il se souvient comment la princesse s'est fait capturer par les sans-coeur.

Le dragon se mit à réfléchir un instant mais il affirme de ne pas se souvenir, il propose donc au jeune garçon d'aller voir Shang le général de l'armée impérial. Il précise que Shang et à la demeure de la famille FA, il espère retrouver son amour disparue. Sora se rend à la demeure et y retrouve le général ainsi que les parents de la princesse encore bouleversées de la disparition de leur enfant.

Le jeune garçon entre dans la maison en se présentant de nouveau , le général fut surpris de sa présence. Il lui raconte comment Mulan s'est fait prendre,les ennemies n'étaient pas seul à ce moment-là, Pat et un personnage masqué les accompagnaient . Le personnage étrange avait un pouvoir spéciale qui avait pris l'épée de Mulan depuis une certaine distance. Comme la princesse n'a pas pu se défendre, les sans-coeurs l'ont capturée et emmenée loin de la terre des dragons, leur combat était situé à l'ancien camps de l armée impérial lorsqu'ils étaient conforntés à Shan Yu.

Peu après , Sora propose d'aller voir les lieux du camp en espérant y trouver un indice qui lui permettra de retrouver la princesse. En arrivant sur les lieux, le camp est désert, il entre dans le camp et commence à chercher.

Tout à coup le collier d 'Elika qu'il avait récupéré tombe de sa poche, il le ramasse, le regarde et lève la pierre du collier vers le ciel puis le Soleil se reflète sur cette pierre montrant un indice sur le sol, l'indice brillait avec les reflets du soleil sur la pierre. Le jeune garçon court vers l'indice puis le ramasse mais c'est enterré dans le sol. N'ayant pas d'autres solution, il creuse avec ses mains et découvre l'objet mystérieux puis le sort de la terre. C'est l épée de Shan Yu et le collier de l'empereur de Chine, mais attendez, ceci appartient à Mulan!Sora est sur la bonne piste, il garde ses objets puis range le collier en cœur dans sa poche.

Donald regarde les indices et lève la tête vers le coté pour regarder le visage de son amis, son amis qui serre le collier dans son poing fortement mais la pierre ne se brise pas lorsqu'il ouvrit son jeune garçon semble pensif jusqu'à ce que Dingo l'interrompt.

-Sora? C'était quoi ce collier?

Demande Dingo intrigué

-C'est un collier qui appartient à Elika, elle l'a perdu lors de notre dernier affrontement mais j'ignore pourquoi il m'aide,serait-ce un collier enchanté?

Explique le jeune garçon en regardant la pierre.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait lui rendre .

Affirme Donald

-Oui mais je ne sais pas où elle est .

Dit Sora l'air embêter

Peu de temps après Pat les vois au camp, il leur envoie des sans-coeurs à l'attaque.

-Hé!Vous trois!Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille à la chevelure verte émeraude par hasard?

Demande l'énorme animal

-Même si je savais où elle est, tu peux être certain que je ne te le dirais pas!

Dit le jeune garçon en détruisant les ennemis

Pat semble énervé, une fois que les créatures sont détruites, il prend la fuite. Pendant ce temps Sora et ses amis continuent de chercher. Pourtant dans l'olympe hadès et maléfique se plaignent de l'absence d'Elika, la sorcière est inquiète pour son triomphe, elle n'arrivera donc jamais à se débarrasser de ce misérable porteur de la keyblade et ses pitoyables laquaissans la précieuse aide de la jeune fille.

Quant à Hadès, il essaie de trouver un meilleur plan surtout lorsque Sora arrivera à l'olympe pour aider Hercules. Pendant qu'on y'est, que fait notre chère Elika maintenant qu'elle est seule face à tous danger présent dans les mondes . Et bien notre chère Elika parcourt les mondes pour vaincre les sans-coeurs et tendre un piège à Maléfique.

Revenons en à Sora, il cherche encore mais ne trouve pas plus d'indice. Mais sa keyblade apparaît dans sa main , elle serait attirée par quelque chose qui est à gauche de l'endroit où ils sont. Le jeune garçon lâche sa keyblade et celle-ci s'envole vers la gauche, il se mis à la pourchasser. Il court très vite et ses amis le suivent, la keyblade s'arrête puis Sora la rattrape , il est un peu essouflé.

Il regarde partout puis voit la silhouette de Mulan enfermé dans un arbre. Il est surpris , comment cela-a-t-il pu arriver? Les sans-coeurs n'ont pas ce pouvoir à moins que... Non Elika n'a pas ce pouvoir non plus . Comment sortir la princesse de là?Sora remarque qu'il y'a un verrou sur l'arbre, il sort sa keyblade puis l'épée de Shan Yu se met à voler dans les airs, l'épée permis à l'arme de Sora d'ouvrir le verrou. Le sort d'emprisonnement se lève et libère la princesse.

La princesse retrouve son apparence, le jeune garçon essaie de la réveiller mais elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et eu soudainement froid. Ils retournent vite vers la famille de Mulan en courant afin que la princesse se réchauffe un peu. La famille est heureuse de la revoir ainsi que Shang,Sora rend les objets lui appartenant puis le général le remercie.

-Sora?Comment puis-je te remercier?

Demande le général Shang

-Et bien...

Le jeune garçon se mit à réfléchir

Et si on leur demandaient si par hasard ils n'auraient pas vu une fille aux cheveux verts dans les parages?

Propose Dingo

-Oui,tout à fait, auriez-vous vu récemment une fille aux cheveux émeraude, au regard noir comme la nuit et qui porte des vêtements d'une teinte bleuté?

Demande Sora

Il me semble avoir vu quelqu'un comme ça mais elle n'est pas restée, elle est venue comme un coup de vent.

Affirme Shang

-Bien merci quand même, il faut que je la retrouve avant Pat.

Explique Sora

A ce moment-là , le collier de l'empereur enclenche un verrou que Sora s'empresse d'ouvrir avec sa keyblade. Ils partent à bord du vaisseau gummi puis traverse une galaxie où ils se font attaquer par des sans-coeurs . Lors de leurs traversée , ils voient une sorte de vaisseau ressemblant à une moto.

Sora fut impressionné de voir une moto violette avec des ornements de spirale dessus, une personne pilote cette moto, cette personne à une chevelure verte et porte un casque blanc . Le jeune garçon accélère pour voir de plus près mais l'individu qui est sur la moto change de direction, le jeune garçon tape le pilote de commande avec ses poings en étant mécontent du fait qu'il ne peut rattraper ce vaisseau. Ses amis essaient de le calmer pendant que l'individu arrive au Colisée de l'Olympe après avoir retiré son casque , sa tenue change tandis que Sora et ses amis se retrouvent dans le château de la bête malgré leur mauvais atterrissage.


	8. Chapitre 6 : une nouvelle inatendue (2)

**Fanfic OC KH Chapitre 6 (deuxième partie): Une annonce incroyable du roi**

En arrivant dans le château ,Sora entend la bête hurler de rage car il ne trouve toujours pas essaie de la trouver en parcourant tout le château même les donjons pourtant ils sont vides. La situation se complique, il sort le collier en cœur de sa poche,ferme les yeux en le tenant et demande l'aide du collier.

Le collier se pose sur le sol et fait apparaître un hologramme d'Elika pour aider Sora, l'hologramme porte la keyblade de la jeune fille puis crée une bulle d'énergie dans ses mains, elle envoie cette bulle sur le jeune garçon et ses amis, cette bulle les envoles vers le plafond du château ou le jeune garçon y trouve un verrou, sa keyblade le déverrouille en passant à travers la bulle. Ils entrent dans le plafond et y retrouve Belle changée en porte de placard, c'est tout de même étrange que les princesses sont changées en différents objets.

Il ramène Belle à la Bête en retournant dans la bulle volante, une fois atterrit au sol, il ramasse le collier puis le range dans sa poche en le remerciant. La Bête est reconnaissant envers le jeune garçon, il lui demande comment lui rendre service. Sora demande la même chose qu'il avait demandé à Shang sur la Terre des dragons mais la Bête lui répondit que cette fille leur a rendu visite, elle a détruit tous les sans-cœurs qui envahissaient le château. Mais cette fille n'est pas très bavarde puis est passé comme un coup de vent une fois les ennemis éliminés .

Sora se fiche du fait qu'elle ne soit pas bavarde , il veut juste la retrouver pour lui rendre son collier et l'aider face à Pat. La Bête propose de continuer le chemin, peut-être qu'ils la retrouveront.

Peu après un autre verrou se présente devant le jeune garçon , il ouvre un nouveau monde. Le voici arrivé au **Colisée de l'Olympe** , lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils s'arrêtent tous les trois en voyant quelqu'un se battre. La tenue d' **Elika** avait changé , elle porte une sorte de manteau noir et rose, des bottes noirs, un haut vert puis une petite jupe noir ornée de bleu. Sa Keyblade est ornée de diamant rouge et bleu , c'est ainsi que le jeune garçon la reconnaît grâce à sa longue chevelure émeraude verte et il remarque que sa rival à acquis de la puissance. Il s'approche d'elle une fois l'énorme sans-cœur détruit.

-Elika!

S'exclame Sora

Elle se tourne vers lui en accrochant son arme à sa ceinture.

-Tiens, tiens, quoi de neuf Sora ?

Dit-elle en croisant les bras

Sora sort le collier de sa poche en se rapprochant d'elle, il lui montre le collier et la jeune fille est surprise puis affiche un sourire sur son visage et décroise les bras. Elle prend son collier dans ses mains et l'attache autour de son cou.

-Oh merci infiniment , je le cherchais , ce collier est spécial mais je ne savais pas que tu l'avais.

-Tu l'as perdu lors de notre dernier affrontement, dernièrement il m'a beaucoup aider.

-Que fais-tu ici Sora?

-Je...Je te cherchais pour t'avertir que Pat te pourchasse.

Dit-il en tournant la tête

-Tu me cherchais? C'est gentil de ta part mais comme tu peux le constater , ma keyblade est devenue puissante.

Sora la regarde en détournant la tête, il prit les mains gantées d'Elika avec les siennes. La jeune fille devient un peu timide subitement en le regardant, elle se demande ce qu'il fait , il la regarde avec un doux regard, la jeune fille n'en revenait pas , pourquoi lui-fait-il un regard si innocent? Elle lâche ses mains et lui donne une claque .

-C'est quoi ton problème?Non mais ça va pas la tête de me tenir les mains comme ça? Pour qui te prends-tu gamin?

Le jeune garçon pose sa main sur sa joue vu la grosse claque qu'il a reçu, il ne pensait pas que ça pouvais la déranger mais oublie qu'ils ne s'entendent pas encore comme des amis mais ce fut effectivement un geste déplacé pour la jeune fille, il s'éloigne un peu d'elle en la regardant.

-Oh ça va j'ai rien fait de méchant, je voulais juste...juste te demander si on peut faire équipe à nouveau toi et moi? Parce que je me rends compte que ma quête est plus difficile ce que je croyais, je t'en prie, ton collier m'a vraiment aidé pour Belle.

Dit-il en gardant la tête baissée.

La jeune fille ne savait que dire, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle hésite tandis que Donald et Dingo sont bouche bées devant le geste déplacé de Sora.

-Je comprends... Tu ne veux pas...

Dit-il tristement

La jeune fille lui attrape le col et Sora fut surpris de ce geste.

-Sora, tu me... bon d'accord , Je veux bien faire équipe avec toi à nouveau mais ne va pas croire que je fais équipe avec toi en tant qu'amis.

Elle lâche son col

-D'a..d'accord

Les deux amis de Sora reste bouche bées de cette approche, même que Donald en tombe par terre. Dingo le regarde et il ne comprend pas cette demande si soudaine, il est plutôt étonné et essaie de réveiller Donald. Donald se réveil et se pointe devant Sora, il lui demande quelque chose.

-Pourquoi une demande d'équipe à **Elle?** Souviens-toi qu'elle nous à causé pas mal de soucis.

Sora hausse les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

-Je m'en souviens Donald mais je n'oublierai pas qu'elle m'a rendu kairi et je n'oublierai jamais qu'elle s'est battue avec moi face à Hadès.

-juste pour Kairi n'est-ce pas?

-M' enfin Donald de quoi tu parles?Non je lui dois bien ça.

Elika les écoutes mais à l'impression que ses mains sont chaudes, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais il est vrai que ce sera plus sympa de faire équipe plutôt que de se battre seul. Elle ferme les yeux un moment comme si cette chaleur lui faisait du bien, elle ignore d'ou cela provient mais en rougit d'avantage sans s'en rendre compte. Serait-ce des sentiments d'amitié ? Sa vue se trouble lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, à ce moment-là le jeune garçon lui tend la main mais elle recule puis s'éloigne un peu de lui.

Hadès apparaît entre eux puis les séparent d'une plus grande distance. Sora essaie de rattraper la main d Elika . Ils se rejoignent de nouveau et brandissent leur keyblades, les assembles et assomme le dieu des mort avec une attaque puissante; celui-ci ne pouvait se relever de cette attaque écrasante puis comprend que leur nouvelle recrue leur à tourné le dos. Le dieu tombe dans une colère noire puis les attaques de nouveau,tandis que la sorcière est scandalisée de cette nouvelle inattendue. Elle descend du Colisée puis leur envoie une armée de sans-cœur puis vient en pointant Sora du doigt.

-Misérable porteur de la keyblade! Comment oses-tu me prendre ma nouvelle recrue?

Dit-elle d'un ton énervé

Elika dévie l'attaque de Maléfique qui devait atteindre Sora. La sorcière n en revient pas de l'opposition de la jeune fille et lui parle ainsi:

-Elika? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit? Et oublié qu'il a saccagé ta ville ce sale vermisseau?

Elika désarme la sorcière en utilisant son pouvoir de gravité.

-Cela veut dire qu'il entre dans ma vie et toi t en sort, ce jeune garçon n'a rien fait à ma ville , le vrai coupable c'est toi!

Dit-elle en brandissant sa keyblade et en préparant son pouvoir de gravité depuis sa main gauche.

-Mais voyons, c'est moi qui t'a tout enseignée et c'est ainsi que tu me remercie?

-Je n'ai guère envie de te remercier pour m'avoir fait combattre un innocent, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m as fait subir!

Elika attaque la sorcière , elle fut assommée car la combattante avait combiné sa keyblade et son pouvoir de naissance . Pendant que le dieu de la mort et la sorcière disparaissent , le jeune garçon explique sa quête à Elika, la jeune fille l'écoute et veut l'aider; elle sait exactement où sont les princesses, elle se souvient que la sorcière a enfermée les princesses dans des objets qu'on trouve dans l'environnement de leur dernier endroit où elles ont vécu.

Sora la regarde en se demandant quelle est la prochaine princesse à libérer. Il devient pensif tandis que la jeune fille lui rappel que dernièrement c'était Ariel la dernière princesse capturée. Ils montent alors dans le vaisseau gummi et Elika monte sur sa moto, ils partent ensembles pour Atlantica.

Lorsqu'ils traversent l'espace, les sans-cœur les attaques. Les détenteurs de la keyblade se débarrassent des créatures en face d'eux, pendant ce temps le jeune garçon affiche un léger sourire sur son regarde ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées et lâche les commandes du vaisseau sans s'en rendre compte, ses amis l'appel car le vaisseau perd de l'adhérence mais le jeune garçon ne les entends pas .

La jeune fille arrête sa moto pour venir en aide à Donald et Dingo, elle prend une corde violette fluorescente puis attrape le vaisseau avec . Elle tire fortement le vaisseau vers elle puis Dingo reprend les commandes à la place de Sora en le bousculant, Donald ne comprend pas pourquoi son amis est si tête en l'air si subitement mais le jeune garçon est surpris du fait que son amis le bouscule comme ça . La jeune fille pilote sa moto de nouveau puis les aides à monter à la sortie de l'espace.

En arrivant à Atlantica , leurs apparences changent, la jeune fille devient une sirène. Donald est mécontent du comportement de Sora , il lui fait comprendre que son ami était dans les nuages lors de la traversée périlleuse de l'espace. Le jeune garçon se sent désolée et demande pardon à son ami mécontent de cette aventure alors que la jeune fille les écoutes, elle regarde le jeune garçon ainsi que ses amis puis se rapproche.

Sora déévie son regard de Dnald et regarde Elika en lui souriant, il la remercie pour son aide. La jeune fille plonge son regard de nuit dans les yeux bleu océan de Sora, elle à l'air hypnotisé, elle garde son calme en ne disant rien et en ne montrant aucune expression sur son visage. Il continue de la regarder comme si il est absorbé par son regard froid et sombre comme la nuit, la jeune fille se sent dévoré par les yeux du jeune garçon, elle dévie son regard et se met à nager vers le royaume.

Lorsqu'elle nage, Sora reprend ses esprit en pensant au regard de la jeune fille, son regard lui semblait si triste, tellement sombre qu'on ne pouvait à peine distinguer ses pupilles . La jeune fille arrive aux abords du château mais les gardes lui prennent les bras de la jeune fille fortement et lui parlent sous ce ton:

-Ennemis Localisée, venez au cachot.

Dit l'un des deux gardes

-Lâchez-moi! Je viens vous rendre la princesse!

Dit Elika en se débattant

Sora est surpris de ce qu'il se passe puis se pointe devant les gardes.

-Laissez-là partir, nous demandons à parler au roi Tritton,elle est avec moi.

Dit Sora en récupérant Elika par l'épaule

-Bien, suite à l'audience elle sera jugée.

Affirme l'autre garde

Les gardes et Sora entrent dans le château, le jeune garçon tient la main d' Elika pour la rassurer. Il lui promet qu'il ne laissera pas le roi la mettre au cachot ou la punir, lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le roi, celui-ci semble en colère contre la jeune fille, il s'assoit sur son trône en la dévisageant.

Pour montrer sa bonne foie, Elika lâche la main de Sora et se mis au pied du trône comme si elle acceptais la sentence du roi, le roi est surpris de son attitude puis se lève de son trône. Sora rejoins Elika qui est au pied du trône et met son front contre le front de la jeune fille, leur visage sont proches , il retourne vers le roi puis prend sa défense. Il explique ce qui s'est passé dernièrement mais le roi n'en croit pas un mot.

-Sora, que signifie sa présence ici? Tu sais pourtant bien qu'elle a capturée ma fille et détruit mon royaume?

Demande le roi avec colère.

-Majesté, elle va vous rendre votre fille, elle est avec moi et je ne laisserai personne l'enfermé alors que j'ai besoin d'elle pour ramener Ariel et que je tiens à elle. Elle a tourné le dos à Maléfique en découvrant la vérité sur moi grâce à Kairi.

Affirme Sora en prenant Elika contre lui.

-Bon je ne la mettrai pas au cachot mais elle a intérêt à retrouver ma fille, à me la ramener vivante et je veux que tu veilles à ce qu'elle ne te trahit pas Sora.

Explique le roi en redevenant calme

-Comptez sur moi Majesté,je la surveillerai de près.

Dit le jeune garçon en ayant la jeune fille blottie contre lui.

Elika perdit ses mots,elle est serrée contre le torse de Sora et tenue par les bras du jeune garçon. Elle se sent toute chose encore une fois de plus une chaleur monte dans tout son être, elle ne comprend pas et ne peut bouger des bras de Sora. Elle devient pensive en ayant es mains fermées en poings dans les bras du jeune garçon, ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'elle écoute les paroles du jeune garçon pour la défendre , elle se sent rassurée en étant toujours blotti contre lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la protège mais il la lâche puis se tourne vers ses amis, ils le regardent avec un air béa. Elika reste instinctivement blottie contre Sora et son collier en cœur se met à briller d'une lueur rose, elle cache le collier avec sa main en se retirant des bras du jeune garçon , elle semble intimidée.

Le regard bleuté du jeune garçon se pose sur le visage de la jeune fille, celle-ci eu le visage légèrement rouge en particulier ses joues sont teinte légèrement d'un rose pâle ,étant perturbée par cette sorte d'étreinte,elle ne dis rien. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire jusqu'à ce que Donald se rapproche d'elle pour lui demander où se trouve la princesse . Elle retrouve alors ses esprits et explique que de trouver une princesse c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il faut d'abord un objet qui appartient à la princesse et ainsi on la trouvera.

A ce moment-là Polochon arrive et demande si la grotte secrète d'Ariel est un endroit qui peut aider à la retrouver . Cependant personne ne se souviens de l'endroit où est la grotte sauf Polochon, le poisson fait signe à Elika de le suivre,tout le monde le suivit jusqu'à la grotte mais devant se tient un sans-cœur. Elika et Sora brandissent leurs armes pour vaincre l'ennemi.

Peu après , ils entrent dans la grotte et ils cherchent la princesse , en nageant Elika trouve la tête de la princesse sur un vase, elle fait signe au jeune garçon et il regarde ce qu'elle a trouvée . Il en déduit alors qu'il faut retrouver le reste du corps de la princesse qui est répartis dans les objets de la grotte, tout le monde cherchent et trouvent les parties manquantes. Comme un puzzle, la jeune fille rassemble les pièces avec Sora pour libérer la princesse .

Ariel se réveille une fois libérer de son sort, elle remercie Sora et les autres pour cela, la jeune fille est soulagée , elle ne sera pas enfermé dans un cachot ou jugée par le roi des sept océans . Ils ramènent la princesse auprès de son père , le roi remercie Elika et les autres, est heureux de retrouver sa fille , il lui remet une médaille à elle, Sora, Donald et Dingo afin de les remercier . Maintenant Sora à terminé sa quête, il est temps pour lui de retourner voir le roi, il demande à Elika si elle rentre avec eux ou si elle reste a Atlantica. Mais la jeune fille insiste pour repartir avec eux, ils repartent au vaisseau gummi en saluant le roi et ses filles.

Donald et Dingo rentrent dans le vaisseau qui n'est plus retenu par la corde d'Elika. Elika met son casque de moto sur sa tête mais Sora lui tient ses quelques mots avant de monter rejoindre ses amis.

-Elika?

Demande-t-il.

-Oui Sora?

Répond Elika en ajustant son casque

-Je tiens à te dire...Merci .

-C'est toi que je devrais remercier.

Affirme la jeune fille en le regardant .

Le jeune garçon lui sourit et la prend dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, elle le repousse légèrement pour éviter de se sentir serrée malgré qu'il insiste pour la garder dans ses bras. Elle fini par le laisser faire en l'entourant de ses bras malgré qu'elle ne comprend pas l'attitude du jeune garçon envers elle. Quand il la lâche, elle monte sur sa moto, il se met derrière elle sur la moto, elle lui met un casque sur la tête même si cet objet n'entre pas à cause des piques de Sora. Finalement elle lui retire le casque, il se tient à sa taille comme la dernière fois en pressant légèrement et doucement le dos de la jeune fille contre son buste .

Donald et Dingo remarquent que leur amis est montée sur le vaisseau de la jeune fille. Ils se sentent un peu abandonnée depuis qu'elle est avec eux, ils démarrent le vaisseau et traversent l'espace. Ils arrivent au château Disney et partent en salle d'audience voir le roi.

Sora se tient bien à Elika en regardant l'espace, il est émerveillé tandis que sa partenaire est plutôt gênée du fait qu'il la tient aux hanches . Elle rougis d'avantage sous son casque puis s'empresse de sortir de l'espace pour corriger son attitude et afin de ne plus avoir le jeune garçon derrière elle sur son vaisseau. Elle a l'impression d'avoir un tambour à la place de son cœur, il bat la chamade , elle ne savait pas pourquoi comme c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive.

Le roi les salut alors qu'ils s'inclinent tous. Sora regarde Elika discrètement tandis qu'elle ne s'agenouille pas devant le roi. Elle fait alors le même geste que Sora puis se présente au roi, celui-ci semble heureux de sa rencontre. Il est fier de la quête de Sora puis est impatient d avouer quelque chose.

-Oh il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un!

S'exclame le roi

Le roi fait entrer une personne dans la salle d'audience,c'est un garçon brun avec des mèches qui orne sa chevelure de bel. Il porte une veste blanche,des mitaines noirs et un pantalon en cuir, chaussé par des bottines marrons puis habillé d une cape bleu dorée dans son dos.

-Qui est-ce?

Demande Sora intrigué

-Je me nomme Mikaru,ancien magicien de la cour du roi.

Dit l'inconnu en s'inclinant.

-Mikaru?

Demande Donald

-C'est une longue histoire Donald mais il est revenu parmis-nous!

Affirme le roi

-Oh comment ai-je pu vous faire une chose pareil votre Majesté? Je suis tellement navré,laissez-moi me repentir, je serai un bon magicien à vos ordres .

Dit-il d'une certaine manière

-Et bien soit le bienvenu Mikaru.

Dit Dingo en le regardant

-Merci bien futur coéquipiers.

-Pardon?

Demande le canard en étant méfiant du magicien.

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 7 : L'Histoire D'Elika

**Fanfic OC chapitre 7: L'Histoire d'Elika**

Le roi explique que Mikaru revient du monde où il a été banni. Ce magicien avait quitté le royaume pour trahison mais il n'était pas lui-même, le voilà revenu sous un meilleur jour. Malgré les explications du ri , Sora demande pourquoi ils ont un nouveau coéquipier? Sa majesté explique de nouveau à ce jeune garçon qu'il manque encore des princesses et qu'il a besoin d'elles au plus vite, aussi le magicien est plus fort que Donald, il saura rompre le sort des princesses pourtant le jeune garçon affirme que sa coopération avec la jeune fille suffit.

Le roi n'est pas convaincu pour autant. Cependant...

Elika est retournée à la Forteresse Oubliée, ce monde est en panique pourtant Cloud et Léon se battent contre les créatures ennemis. Cependant un des sans-coeurs attrape Léon tandis qu'un autre ne cesse de revenir à la vie chaque fois qu'il est tué. La jeune fille entend les appels au secours ainsi que les coups d'épée , elle se dirige vers l'endroit où ele entend les bruits d'épée et instinctivement elle utilise son pouvoir de naissance pour libérer Léon de l'emprise de l'ennemi.

Léon s'échappe alors de l'emprise et détruit l'ennemi en revenant vers Cloud. A ce moment-là Elika saute de l'endroit où ils sont puis se jette dans l'armée de sans-coeur qui envahit la Forteresse Oubliée, elle utilise de nouveau son pouvoir de gravité avec son bras gauche,envoie les ennemis dans les airs puis les détruits tous d'un coup fort de sa keyblade.

Les ennemis ont tous été détruits, même celui qui revenait sans cesse , ne reviens pas. Cloud et Léon sont alors impressionnés par la prouesse de la jeune fille , sans dire un mot, elle s'apprête à continuer son chemin dans la forteresse mais les deux garçons l'arrête en se mettant devant elle. Ayant toujours les poings serrés, elle les regardes et brandit son arme, ils croisent leurs regards puis Léon s'interpose en avançant vers la jeune fille .

-Qui es-tu? D'où tu sors? Et qu'est-ce qu'une fille armée comme toi fais ici?

Demande Léon

Elika croise les bras et fait un geste brusque devant lui , il évite son attaque.

-Je vous sauve la vie et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous n'êtes pas très polis, d'ailleurs vous devriez plutôt me remercier que de vous acharnez sur moi .

Répond la jeune fille d'un air menaçant

-Pourquoi une disciple de Maléfique nous aiderait? Sora nous a parlé de toi et tu n'es qu'une traîtresse!

Rétorque Léon

-S'il-te plaît dis-nous qui tu es ? Et on te laissera partir en te remerciant d'avoir sauvé Léon.

Affirme Cloud

-Un disciple de Maléfique?Traîtresse? Sachez bien! Sachez bien que moi et moi seule ai aidé votre Sora face au dieu de la mort dans l'ordinateur d' Ansem le sage! Sans moi votre petit protégé serait mort emprisonné dans un ordinateur.

Dit-elle en se défendant

Je ne me souviens pas de ton nom et Sora n'a jamais dit que tu l'avais aidé .

Explique Cloud

-Je me nomme Elika Storm , et bien si il ne te l a pas dit tu n'aura qu'a lui demander, je lui ai même rendue son abrutie de petite amie alors que je devais m en débarrasser comme l avait dit la sorcière . D'ailleurs faudrait arriver à la vaincre cette vieille bique cornue .

Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement énervé et sombre.

-Il te faudrait un peu de magie pour la vaincre, on connais quelqu'un qui peut t'enseigner la magie .

Insiste Léon en la regardant

Quelques instants plus tard , Elika suivit les deux garçons jusqu'à la maison de Merlin. Le magicien sursaute en la voyant, les deux garçons expliquent à Merlin ce qu Elika a fait pour eux. Le magicien est stupéfait de ce qu'ils racontent et les invitent à s'asseoir; la jeune fille reste debout tandis que le magicien se lève et regarde son bras gauche portant le symbole de gravité , on aurait dit une tâche de naissance .

Il suppose que la jeune fille devrait l'améliorer car ce pouvoir est loin d' être en fin de développement , il prend plusieurs baguette magique puis la jeune fille les essaient toutes avec son pouvoir de gravité. Chacun-es d'entre elle sont essayées mais parmi les dix-neuf baguettes magique, seule la dix-neuvième baguette correspond à la puissance du pouvoir de gravité . Désormais elle peut apprendre des sorts en plus et les ajoutés à son pouvoir de naissance, celui-ci étant déjà puissant, elle explique au magicien qu'elle détient une arme appelé Keyblade et son nom est la Desserados Spear une arme possédant une tête de mort mexicaine au bout servant de clé.

Il lui demande de montrer son arme. Elle fait apparaître sa keyblade en tendant le bras droit vers le sol, cette arme sort du sol en faisant une sorte de sable mouvant, elle la récupère d'un coup fort de sa main droite et l'arme tourne autour de sa main jusqu'à L'accroché à son bras tel un aimant .

Merlin regarde l'arme et la baguette convient parfaitement, elle est ornée d'un énorme diamant transparent . La baguette se mis à voler autour de la keyblade, elle s'attache sur l'arme et l arme se mit à briller d'un éclair violet qui l'entoure. La jeune fille récupère la baguette puis fini par s'asseoir sur une chaise , elle explique qu'elle veut bien s'entraîner cependant la meilleure façon de s'entraîner est directement sur le terrain.

Elle regrette alors, elle doit encore fuir la ville pour s'entraîner pourtant elle voudrait bien se reposer. Merlin lui confie un grimoire de sortilège et en échange des sorts, Elika devra l'aider et le protéger des ennemis.

Une fois que la jeune fille récupère la baguette et range son arme, elle s'assoit de nouveau face à Merlin . Celui-ci est intrigué , il la regarde tandis que Léon se rapproche d'eux pour parler à la jeune fille. Il pose une main sur la table puis Elika tourne sa tête vers lui .

-Alors? Comme ça tu n'es pas de ce monde?

Lui demande Léon

-Non , je viens d'une ville futuriste du nom de Weirdcity.

Rétorque la jeune fille

-Peux-tu nous en dire plus sur toi si ça ne te dérange pas?

Je ne dirais rien, je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de mes affaires personelles, cela ne concerne que moi . D'ailleurs qui a besoin de savoir ça? Je veux juste anéantir Maléfique.

-Voyons du calme, du calme, oh bigre cette affreuse sorcière mais pourquoi?

Demande Merlin

-Parce que c'est sa faute si je me suis battue face à Sora, elle m'a dit que c'était lui qui crée les sans-coeurs et qui à détruit ma ville... Quand je pense tout ce que je lui ai fait subir.. pauvre garçon... Je m'en veux tellement..

Dit-elle d'un air triste

A ce moment-là Cloud et Léon sortent de la maison de Merlin, le magicien invite Elika à se reposer un peu . Elle part dans la chambre puis retire ses chaussures, s'allonge sur le lit et essaye de se détendre. Elle n'arrive pas à se reposer, étrangement elle se sent quelque peu étrange, comme si elle avait quelque chose, remarque nous sommes le jour de noël mias même la ville n'est pas en fête.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serrait dans sa poitrine, il n'est pas en état de faire la fête ce jour-ci, ce fameux jour, elle ne l'apprécie pas du tout car c'est un jour maudit pour elle comme elle perdit son grand-frère alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans , celui-ci est mort d'une grave maladie que même les médecins n'ont pas pu le soigner.

Depuis la mort de son frère, elle maudit le jour de noël. Elle remet ses chaussures en se redressant du lit puis elle sort de la maison de Merlin pour visiter la ville. Elle se promène dans la ville en regardant son collier en forme de cœur que son frère lui avait confectionner pour elle. Il était sa seule famille , sa perte lui fait toujours mal malgré quatorze années sont passé après sa mort.

Lorsqu'elle se promène dans la ville , elle vit une bête énorme, on dirait un gros ours vêtue par des vêtements étranges, elle se cache sur le côté alors que la bête étrange donne des ordres à des sans-coeurs . La bête se retourne puis marche vers la jeune fille qui est cachée, la créature ne la remarque pas.

Elle soupire puis entend la bête grommeler , cette bête semble la chercher . Discrètement, elle suivit la bête, alors qu'elle la suivit , elle l'a perd de vue. Elika se rend au tableau des quêtes du roi, elle regarde chaque quête , cependant il lui faut un objet lui permettant d'ouvrir un monde. Mais avant de reprendre la route ou de faire une quête , elle retourne chez merlin , entre dans sa chambre, retire ses chaussures, range sa baguette et sa keyblade puis s'allonge de nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes,elle s'endormit, épuisée des dernière quêtes ainsi que de la poursuite pour la sorcière. En dormant , elle rapproche ses jambes de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. Merlin entre doucement dans la pièce puis lui pose une couverture sur elle, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux en étant blotti dans la couverture . Elle prononce le nom de son frère qui faisait la même chose auparavant.

Le magicien sort de la pièce et ferme la porte de la chambre . Il regarde dans ses livres afin d'en savoir plus sur le pouvoir d'Eika. Il ouvre un livre ou il trouve la légende de son pouvoir, son pouvoir , comme il est de naissance, il a besoin de temps pour se développer entièrement pourtant le sien est déjà un peu développer, la puissance dont il dispose est déjà énorme. Mais, il ne faut ni lé mélanger aux ténèbres ni le transpercé sinon la personne qui le détient risque de grave danger. Le magicien ferme le livre alors que celui-ci vole jusqu'à la chambre d'Elika et la keyblade était sortie de son sable mouvant .

L'arme reprend une lueur violette en se ré-attachant à la baguette . Cette lumière réveil Elika en sursaut, elle brandit son arme en étant pied nu et non vêtue de sa cape-manteau. En prenant son arme, elle tourne autour d'elle-même comme si elle attaque le livre puis avec la lueur de son arme, elle ouvre un autre monde alors qu'elle ne savait pas le faire avant.

Ce monde est ouvert mais lequel est-ce? N'ayant que sa moto comme vaisseau mais elle ne suffit pas pour voyager entre les mondes. Avec sa baguette , elle transforme sa moto en un vaisseau du futur appelé le vaisseau Flagadet. Elle met sa cape et ses chaussures puis traverse le monde à bord de son vaisseau, sur la route, elle croise des créatures étranges.

Elle met le pilote automatique, va vers la sortie du vaisseau pour prendre l'arme dont il est équipé . Elle tire dans le tas et tue toutes les créatures qui ne ressemblent pas à des sans-coeurs.

Elle entre dans un monde qui lui est encore inconnu...


	10. Chapitre 7 partie 2 : le sortilège

**Kingdom Hearts Fanfic OC Chapitre 7 partie 2: le magicien bannis**

Il y'a fort fort longtemps avant que Donald devient magicien de la cour du roi Mickey, un autre magicien tenait ce poste avant lui. Ce magicien était reconnu comme magicien de la garde impérial mais un jour il trahit le roi en s'alliant à l'ennemi...Maître xehanort . Il pratique la magie des ténèbres mais revient d'entre les bannis pour semer le chaos et s'appelle Mikaru le magicien guerrier des ténèbres , comme il a été bannis, il veut se venger sur le roi Mickey.

Il y'a fort fort longtemps au château de Disney,

Le roi était encore un jeune prince et ce magicien était son dévoué serviteur , il pratiquait sort, magie et empoisonnement lors des nuits au palais , personne ne le soupçonnait de magie noire . Il était trop gentil devant le roi et le peuple.

Un beau jour à cette époque...

Le jeune prince se réveillait de son sommeil alors que le serviteur venait ouvrir ses rideaux et lui donnée ses vêtements . Le serviteur toujours bien habillé , toujours de bonne humeur le matin, un faux sourire sur le visage, des traits de méchanceté sous les yeux et un double visage.

Comment douter d'un homme bien habillé, de bonne humeur devant le jeune prince?

Dans les rues , il salut tout le monde avec son faux sourire,les habitants ..naïfs étaient-ils.

 **Lorsque le jeune prince fut roi,** le magicien avait découvert la pierre angulaire de lumière , il voulait son pouvoir pour accomplir de nouveau sort mais pour la détenir , il devait se débarrasser du roi avant qu'il ne se marie avec la reine.

Lors de ce fameux jour , le jeune prince et la princesse Minnie dansaient lors de l'héritage légitime qui fut donnée au jeune prince . Hélas , la cérémonie finit par être saccagée par le magicien, cacher par son masque de tigre blanc et de sa longue cape bleue . Munie de ses sortilèges , il s'empare alors de la pierre angulaire de lumière puis permets aux sans-cœur d'envahir le château , il s'empare aussi du trône du roi.

Mikaru eut un règne plutôt court car les détenteurs de keyblades tels que Aqua, Ventus et Terra l'ont détrôné et récupérés la pierre, les sans-cœur avaient disparus et aucune trace de Maître Xehanort .

Mais aujourd'hui, ce magicien est de retour pour semer le chaos et personne ne l'empêchera.

Peut-après , une fois la forteresse oubliée est enfin débarrassées des ennemis grâce à la jeune fille aux cheveux émeraudes et aux amis de Sora .

Pendant les exploits de la jeune fille , Mikaru se rend aux archives du château pour en savoir plus sur les porteurs de Keyblades, mais à sa grande surprise aucun livre ne parle de la jeune fille, il se mit à paniquer, elle pourrait contré ses plans. Il devrait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle afin d'exercer sa vengeance , il quitte la salle des archives .

Il sort du château et monte dans un vaisseau gummi sans que personne ne le voit, surveillant ses arrières et partant pour la cité du crépuscule . Il ouvre un passage dans un mur et se rend dans son laboratoire secret, il prend ses grimoires et les lis un par un. Mais toujours aucunes traces de cette fille, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ici auparavant , il lui reste alors une solution , il pris ses vieux grimoires, sachant que plein de monde sont envahi par les ténèbres et avec un sort puissant, il fait oublier à tous les mondes qui est Sora . Ainsi le jeune garçon sera considéré comme l'ennemi de tous.

Après cette étape , Mikaru retire son masque et son blouson bleu , referme la porte du laboratoire en prononçant «ship of doom» une formule magique qu'il utilise comme code . Il parcourt la ville jusqu'à ce que Seifer lui barre la route en le provoquant, il exige que le magicien se présente. Ayant fière allure et sans peur, il pose sa main sur son épaule et s'abaisse légèrement en se présentant comme si il faisait une sorte de courbette en se présentant, il se mit à sourire pour cacher ses traits méchants et paraître gentil devant eux.

A ce moment-là, Seifer se rapproche du magicien et marche autour de lui , regarde son physique mais le mage semble avoir une forte corpulence comme celle d'un guerrier. Le gardien de la ville le laisse partir tandis qu'il retourne au vaisseau gummi qu'il a emprunté , retourne au château et n'a plus qu'attendre le moment propice.

Quelques heures plus tard le sort du magicien commence à prendre effet , les amis de Sora commencent à l'oublier peu à peu , le roi ordonne à ses gardes d'emprisonner l'inconnu. Il l'ordonne sur ce ton méfiant:

-Gardes! Emparez-vous de lui!

Le jeune garçon ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, il est maintenant considéré comme ennemi du roi, les gardes l'emmène jusqu'à un cachot et l'enferme.

Donald et Dingo ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe mais ne sont pas atteint par le sort du magicien cependant ils se retrouvent contraint de le laisser seul à son triste sort. Si ils le libèrent, ils seront jugés comme complices de l'ennemi, il faut donc trouver une solution sans se faire prendre avant que le roi ordonne son bannissement .

Les deux acolytes réfléchissent à un moyen en se rendant à la prison de Sora . Il est seul,enfermé derrière les barreaux, isolé et enchaînés par les pieds, il relève la tête en entendant les voix de Donald et Dingo . Ses deux amis entrent pour le rassurer et lui parler , ils lui chuchotent pour essayer de le libérer mais ils ne savent pas comment faire. Pourtant il existe un moyen,voler les clés au garde de la prison et se camoufler avec des déguisement pour ne pas être reconnus.

Ils le laissent seul un moment afin de préparer ce plan, en attendant il essaie de se libérer mais il n'y arrive pas. Il s'assoit sur le sol, brusquement , anéanti par les paroles du roi et désespérer . Il regarde aux alentours de sa prison et y trouve des caisses en bois , il les ouvres et y trouve des lampes, il regarde dans toutes les caisses et dans chacune se trouvent des lampes. Que pouvait-il faire avec des lampes? Il réfléchit puis se retourne, il trouve encore une caisse, l'ouvre et fouille dans la paille,en fouillant, trouve une clé,essaie d'ouvrir sa prison avec, la clé n'entre pas.

Il soupir de désespoir et regarde les mûrs de sa prison, il vis un verrou sur l'un d'eux, se relève et y insère la clé. En insérant la clé, il ouvre le mur et brise ses chaînes avec la même clé puis fini par sortir de prison .

Lorsque Donald et Dingo retournent dans le donjon , Sora avait disparu . Les deux amis paniquent et découvrent le mur ouvert dans la cellule , ils entrent dans la cellule et franchissent les portes du mur.

En franchissant le mur, ils trouvent leurs amis assis sur le sol d'un air triste, ils se rapprochent de lui d'un air désolé. Le jeune garçon regarde le sol d'un air malheureux, ses deux amis ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ils refusent de baisser les bras, ils lui proposent de mener l'enquête sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, cependant.. par où commencer?

Déjà ce serait bien de savoir où mène ce couloir , il se relève avec leurs aide et commence à explorer le couloir.

Le couloir lui est désert jusqu'au bout tandis qu'il y'a un escalier avec une porte mais où vont-ils atterrir? Sans hésitation il se précipité pour rejoindre la porte fermée puis l'ouvre avec sa keyblade, en l'ouvrant ,il découvre une ville en ruine , il explore la ville avec ses amis et voit quelqu'un travaillant sur le toit d'une maison.

Sora monte sur le toit de la maison et s'accroupit devant la personne. La personne se relève , croise les bras pourtant le jeune garçon la prend subitement dans ses bras et lui tient ses quelques mots:

-Elika! Je suis content de te voir...

Lui dit le jeune garçon en la prenant dans une étreinte .

La jeune fille est subitement perturbée par l'étreinte, elle décroise les bras et l'entoure de ses bras pour la première fois, ce n'était pas un combat, ni un travail en équipe mais juste, juste une étreinte amicale . Il se sent apaisé par ce geste doux et agréable à la fois, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre tendrement. Il ferme les yeux et reprend la parole:

-Je t'en prie...dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas oublié..dis-moi que je ne suis pas ton ennemi... S'il te plaît...

La jeune fille le lâche en étant un peu gênée de cette étreinte et lui répondit:

-Comment puis-je oubliée un garçon tel que toi? Ennemi? Non tu ne l'es pas, enfin Sora qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Demande-t-elle

-Ils ...m'ont oublié,tous, excepté Donald ,Dingo et toi, ils m'ont pris pour une menace..tous..

Dit-il en versant quelques larmes

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains après l'avoir lâché et a retiré ses gants blancs, essuies ses larmes avec ses pouces et la paume de ses mains. Il se laissa faire en fermant ses paupières, en ayant un sentiment qui l'apaise,en appréciant les mains chaudes de la jeune fille sur ses joues humides et froides. Pour la toute première fois,les mains d'Elika ne sont pas ne sont pas gantées,leurs toucher calme les pleurs du jeune garçon.

La jeune fille dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres salées par ses larmes pour lui enlever ce goût de salée. Il est extrêmement surpris mais se laisse tenter par la douceur des lèvres de la jeune fille, il ne rejette guère ce baiser malgré son temps court,cette tendresse le rendit légèrement timide et ses joues prennent une petite teinte de rosée.

Lorsqu'elle recule son visage et arrête l'étreinte, il ouvre ses paupières alors que la jeune fille lui sourit.

Donald et Dingo ne savent pas quoi dire, une fois de plus ils sont bouche bées. Lorsque Sora descend du toit avec Elika, Donald se rapproche d'eux et en particulier de Sora .

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin, ça va pas la tête? Depuis quand tu te laisse embrassé par notre ancienne-ennemie?

Lui demande le canard agacé.

-Si tu veux mon avis Donald, je crois que Sora est amoureux.

Affirme Dingo

-D'une ennemie repentie oui! Il est fou!Qui l'aurai cru?

Dit-il étonné

Sora retrouve son sourrir après cela, même si il a l'impression d'être plein d'enthousiasme. Il semble un peu plus heureux que d'habitude, il écoute Elika qui propose d'enquêter sur ce qui se passe et de retrouver les princesses manquantes après. Il l'écouté avec beaucoup de sérieux et d'attention, ils devraient commencer par retrouver Cendrillon,Blanche Neige, Aurore et Alice. Ensuite ils trouveront certainement la cause de ce qui se passe,mais ignorent comment parcourir les mondes sans vaisseau.

La jeune fille explique qu'il lui reste un vaisseau de la même sorte que le vaisseau gummi dans les ruines dans la ville mais elle a besoin d'aide pour le réparer et pour le dégager. Ensembles ils partent vers les ruines et commencent à dégager,nettoyer et réparer le vaisseau.

Quelques jours plus tard, le vaisseau est prêt à démarrer et a s'envoler dans l'espace pour parcourir les mondes.


	11. Chapitre 8 : Déjouons le sort

Fanfic OC Kingdom hearts 2 : Déjouons le sort du magicien

Après que Sora soit libéré, il a retrouvé sa nouvelle amie ,Elika. Malgré le petit et agréable baiser de celle-ci qui l'avait déposé sur les lèvres du jeune garçon, il n'en reste pas et son enthousiasme refait surfasse.

Il reste un moment avec elle et ses deux plus fidèles amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une idée. Cependant ils ignorent si c'est une bonne et si la peronne qu'ils vont voir se souvient de Sora.

Mais comment y parvenir, commment parcourir les mondes sans vaisseau Gummi ?La jeune fille à juste une moto à deux places. Elle explique aux autres que dans sa ville en ruine il reste un vaisseau du nom de "L.L.S ThunderStorm"malheureusement, il est enfouis sous une maison de la ville et il a certainement besoin de réparation.

Les amis demandent à quoi peut-on le reconnaître ? Ce vaisseau a une forme bien étrange, on dirait une sorte de missile,la plupartdu temps sa couleur est blanche mais vu les dégâts, il est certainement gris et poussièreux. Ils se mettent à sa recherche en parcourant toute la ruine.

Quelques instants plus tard, après de longues heures de recherche, Donald trouve un morceau du vaisseau qui dépasse en dessous d'une maison en sa magie, il soulève les débrits et les poses au loin.

Le vaisseau est intacte, quelque peu poussièreux mais il est jeune fille ouvrit la porte à l'arrière. Elle entre et le système se mit en route,elle invite les autres à entrer et ensembles ils nettoient le vaisseau afin de partir, une fois celui-ci prêt , elle s'installle au poste de pilotage, démarre et fait décoller l'appareil.

Les trois amis s'installent tandis que le vaisseau arrive dans l'espace pour changer de monde mais lors de la traversée des ennemis attaquent. Elle met le pilote automatique pendant qu'elle sort l'arme du vaisseau qui est à l'arrière, la porte s'ouvre et elle se prépare à tiré.

Sora tente de reprendre les commandes de cet engin étrange cependant il ne sait pas le piloter. Elle lui tient ces quelques mots:

 **-Utilise ton coeur pour guider le vaisseau,le coeur est le seul système pour naviguer à bord.**

Dit-elle en tirant sur les ennemis

Il l'ecoute et le guide facilement afin de permettre à la jeune fille de détruire les ennemis. Ils se dirigent vers la tour de Maître Yen Sid, en arrivant ils trouvent des sans-coeurs qu'ils s'apprêtent à battre,lors de cette bataille un énorme sans-coeur se montre.

Elika et Sora dansèrent et attaquent ensemble avec leur keyblades, ils réussissent à le vaincre et entrent dans la tour. Il hésistait à rentrer et il avance doucement tandis que le magicien brandit ses pouvoirs face à Elika, elle se défend mais Donald et Dingo interfèrent.

 **-Disciple de Maléfique, va-t-en!**

Dit Maître Yen Sid

 **-Maître,elle est avec nous !**

Ripostent Donald et Dingo

 **-Comment ?**

Demande-t-il

 **-J'ai besoin de vous Yen Sid .**

Affirme Sora

Le magicien arrête son attaque et la keyblade de la jeune fille il n'a pas été touché par le sort jeté sur le jeune garçon,d'ailleurs il explique pourquoi Elika est avec eux désormais et lui parle de ce qu'il lui est arrivé suite à la ré-apparition de Mikaru.

Maître Yen Sid précise qu'il y'a un moyen de renversé le sort, ils devront se rendre dans des endroits différents pour trouvés l'objet qui va leur permettre de renversé le sort. Ils vont devoir chercher sept étoiles d'eau,elles sont gardées dans des coffres soit enfoui dans l'océan ou gardées par des pirates, certains roi les convoitent pour leurs pouvoirs et leur richesses.

Le magicien demande à Sora et à Elika d'aller voir les bonnes fées, elles ont un cadeau pour les aider dans ce voyage . Les deux amis se regardèrentd'un air surpris et vont voirs les fées.

Les trois bonnes fées leur ajoute un bijou a chacun afin de rendre les combats a deux plus faciles,une sorte de bracelet doré les liants l'un à l'autreet ça aidera Elika pour le développement de sa keyblade.

Ils les remercient et reprennent la route alors que les bonnes fées parlent entre elles .

 **Vous avez-vu comme elle est jolie la jeune fille ?**

Demande Flora

 **Sincèrement je crois qu'elle plaît à Sora.**

S'exclame Pâquerette

 **-Je la trouve effrayante, un peu trop sûr d'elle et elle a une corpulence imposante, non mais vous avez vu ses épaules ? On dirait presque une guerrière .**

Insiste Pimprenelle

Quelques instants après, Maître Yen Sid donne un vaisseau Gummi à Sora,mais lui, il hésitait à le prendre avec ses amis ou aider la jeune fille dans l'autre vaisseau. Il pris le vaisseau gummi en compagnie de Donald et Dingo puis elle reprend sa moto.

Ensembles, ils reprennent la route et se dirige vers un monde où on trouve des océans . Elle explique à sora qu'elle ne connaît pas tous les mondes tandis que Donald et Dingo parlent de "Port-Royal" près des bateaux, ils visitent le port jusqu'a ce qu'un monstre complétement différent des sans-coeurs apparait.

Ils se préparent à le battre mais ccelui-ci est puissant, ils n'arrivent pas à le battre séparemment . Soudain , Sora court vers Elika, lui prend la mian et ils se mettent a danser pour combiner leurs pouvoirs et venir à bout du monstre. Grâce à eux, un jeune homme du nom de William Turner fut sauvé.

Il les remercies et Sora lui demande comment faire pour naviguer quand tout à coup apparait le terrible capitaine Jack Sparrow, il se présente et monte abord avec les autres sauf Elika qui n'est guère invité à monter à bord.

Pourtant le comportement du capitaine n'affecte pas la jeune fille, tandis que Sora voulait tendre sa main pour la faire monter à bord du bateau. Elle sortit sa keyblade qui devient une planche de surf, sa tenue d'olympe devient une tenue de plongée , sa cheveure verte se dresse en queue de cheval ainsi qu'un bandeau noir de pirate se dresse sur son front. Elle monte sur sa planche et se dresse devant le capitaine :

 **-Nul besoin d'un capitaine ridicule ni d'une vieille barque moisi pour naviguer !**

Dit-elle en prenant les vagues avec sa planche

Sora est émerveillé tandis que le capitaine brûle de rage par le comportement de la jeune fille. Cependant le jeune garçon n'en croit pas ses yeux, non seulement cette fille est belle mais elle a aussi un sacré caractère il serait presque jaloux de sa planche de surf.

Alors que le capitaine se senti humilier par une femme,Donald et Dingo se regardent comme si ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Sora enthousiaste commence a naviguer à leurs côtés afin de rattraper Elika afin de l'aider dans la recherche des étoiles d'eau.

A suivre...


	12. Chapitre 8 : l'attaque du mage

**Fanfiction KH Chapitre 8 partie2 : Déjouons le sort du magicien**

Lorsqu' Elika traverse les vagues avec sa planche de surf, elle se fait attaquer par des sans-cœ saute de sa planche pour récupérer sa Keyblade et vaincre les ennemis d'un coup puis rebondit sur sa planche pour continuer ses recherches.

Elle arrive sur une île,reprend sa planche qui redevient sa Keyblade qui disparaît. Elle plonge dans l'eau et devient une sirène grâce à son collier de perle violette que Hadès lui avait confectionné, elle commence a fouiller les trésors enfouit dans l'océan.

Tandis que Sora navigue auprès de ses amis et du capitaine , cherchant sur le bateau les étoiles d'eau. Donald trouve un coffre plutôt énorme mais Maître Yen Sid n'a pas précisé la taille des coffres, il ouvre celui-ci mais il est vide. Se pourrait-il que Jack cache un coffre contenant des étoiles d'eau?

Sora et les autres arrivent au même endroit qu' Elika mais le bateau est attaqué par un autre navire ou navigue les sans-cœur et les monstres. L'équipage tire avec les canons, la jeune fille sort de l'au et aide l'équipage en brandissant son arme puis en s'écriant :

 **-A l'abordage!**

Crie Elika en atterrissant sur le bateau adverse et en détruisant les sans-cœur.

 **-Sora! Un autre monstre comme tout à l'heure!**

S'écria Dingo

 **-Elika , on doit faire équipe .**

Affirme Sora en tendant les bras vers Elle

Elle hoche la tête et le rejoins en prenant ses mains afin de battre le monstre, lors de leur attaque a deux, le jeune garçon la regarde droit dans les yeux. Le regard noir de la jeune fille semblait l'attiré comme un aimant tandis qu'il fut surpris au moment ou le monstre à été anéanti car elle arrêta la danse dans laquelle ils étaient pris tous les deux.

Le capitaine applaudit en ayant arrêter le navire.

 **-Bien joué, je me suis trompé sur ton compte,bienvenue à bord mademoiselle .**

Dit le capitaine

 **-Trêve de bavardage Jack Sparrow, Sora, j'en ai trouvés quelques unes.**

Dit-elle en lui montrant trois étoiles d'eau

 **-C'est capitaine Jack Sparrow.**

Rétorque le capitaine

 **-Génial , mais il en manque, il paraît qu'il en faut sept et la dernière est quasiment introuvable parait-il .**

Explique Sora

 **-Et si on allait rendre visite au père d 'Ariel?**

Proposa Donald

 **\- Bonne idée! On a de la compagnie …**

Dit Dingo

D'autres ennemis attaque le bateau alors que l'on fait demi-tour vers Port-Royal. Encore un énorme monstre accompagne les sans-cœur mais avec sa magie il blesse gravement Elika, elle résiste de son mieux à la douleur faite par la magie sombre du monstre afin d'aider Sora à les vaincre .

Tandis que le combat se termine, elle tombe au sol à genoux, les blessures étant profondes autant a ses épaules qu'a ses genoux , elle s'évanouit.

Sora est inquiet et court vers la belle endormi puis la porte jusqu'à la cabine. Il la pose sur un lit en attendant d'arriver à Port-Royal , le capitaine fait de son mieux pour la soigner avec des bandes blanches et de l'alcool. Il entoure toutes les blessures et sort de la cabine laissant Sora seul avec elle.

Le jeune garçon étant inquiet, pense à trouver un moyen de la soigner, quand soudain il pense à Merlin l'enchanteur, il regarde le visage endormit de la jeune fille, ses paupières maquillées par un bleu pailleté le faisait rêver et cette couleur océan qui rendait le visage angélique à la jeune fille .

Le corps de la jeune fille tremblait, Sora la couvre avec une couverture en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Elika avant de sortir rejoindre ses amis. Il se sentit coupable des blessures infligées , il juge lui même de ne pas avoir su la protéger suffisamment.

Arrivant a Port-Royal, il la dépose dans le vaisseau Gummi alors qu'ils reprennent la route en traversant un portail ouvert par la Keyblade de Sora . Leur vaisseau eu un problème …

Mikaru , le magicien est derrière leur vaisseau, bloquant le passage avec ses monstres énormes ...Sora pourra-t-il les vaincre sans sa bien-aimée?

Il en eu assez des monstres, il voulait à tout prix aller chez l'enchanteur pour la soigner , il devient alors un sans-cœur, ayant le cœur rempli de rage et de tristesse , il fait qu'une bouchée des monstres présents autour du vaisseau.

Le magicien reçu une onde d'énergie incroyable qui le fait atterrir dans un autre monde . Le jeune garçon reprend les commandes du vaisseau sous sa forme de sans-cœur et le vaisseau allait de plus en plus vite. Ses amis étaient effrayé...

A suivre...


	13. Chapitre 9 :Les Mordus des ténèbres

**Fanfic Kingdom hearts: Chapitre 9:Les Mordus des ténèbres?**

Donald avait rentré la moto de la jeune fille dans le vaisseau pendant que son amis retrouve ses esprits après avoir attaché sa bien -aimée sur un siège . Il reprend les commandes et se dirige vers la Forteresse oubliée. Il arrête le vaisseau Gummi pour la détacher en arrivant et la porte dans ses bras jusqu'à la maison de Merlin.

Il toque à la porte tandis que Donald et Dingo entrent sans frapper. Le magicien à la longue barbe blanche et ses vêtements bleus est surpris de leur entrée surprenante mais les saluèrent pendant que le jeune garçon regarde le visage endormi de la jeune fille.

Merlin, les invitants à s'asseoir alors que le canard explique la raison de leur venue puis Sora dépose Elika sur un lit. Quelques instants plus tard... le magicien examine l'état de la jeune fille...

Il retire les bandages que Jack lui avait posé et regarde les blessures, il pris un peu de poudre bleue et de l'eau fré est un peu triste pour elle et discute du fait que sa guérison peut durer plusieurs jours.

Les amis de Sora proposent de continuer la quête sans elle mais Sora refuse. Donald surpris du refus de son amis qui veut rester près de la jeune fille le temps de sa guérison, son amis préfère patienter le temps qu'il faudra malgré le sort qu'on lui a jeté plutôt que de la perdre.

Chaque jours, il attendait son réveil, il attendait et attendait encore en restant près d'elle , il se languissait d'elle. Jusqu'au bout de deux semaines ou elle ouvre ses paupières, ses yeux noir se révélaient petit à petit et quand elle se réveilla, elle le vit,assis , la tête dans les bras et endormi.

Il lui tenait la main en étant le regardait en train de dormir,elle contemple son visage et caresse son front avec son autre main.

Elle s'approche de lui, prend son visage dans ses mains et embrasse ses lèvres. Il se réveilla en sursaut puis se laisse emporter par le baiser , il plisse ses yeux en rougissant tout en se redressant et en la tenant à la taille.

Lorsqu'elle recule son visage, il avait encore les yeux plissés comme si il était en plein rêve. Il ferme ses yeux et frotte son nez contre celui de la jeune fille en souriant, heureux qu'elle soit réveiller de son long sommeil.

Une fois réveillée de son sommeil,elle revêtue ses bottes noires et sort de la chambre. En sortant, elle récupère sa cape et le reste de ses vêtements.

Merlin constate qu'elle est sur pied en la voyant sortie de la chambre, il lui retire les bandages, les blessures sont parfaitement fermées sauf une qui peut lui être fatale si elle ne fait pas attention lors des prochaines attaques des monstres de Mikaru.

Le magicien explique à Sora et à ses amis qu'il connaît ces monstres, on les appels les Mordus des ténèbres car ce sont des créatures nées dans la magie noire,cette magie qui provient de la haine du cœur. Seule la mort peut mettre un terme à l'existence de ses monstres, si le créateur meurt, ils cesseront d'exister.

Sora serre son poing gauche en comprenant qu'il faut tuer celui qui contrôle ces monstres. L'enchanteur lui donne de la poudre bleue pour soigner en cas de besoin, ils sortent de chez lui et remontent dans le vaisseau, Elika reprend sa moto pour les suivent jusqu'à Atlantica.

En arrivant,les créatures marines attaquent sans raison, le roi et ses filles n'ont aucun contrôle sur eux-même. Il attaque Sora et ses amis en utilisant son trident qui lui donne le pouvoir des sept

océan.

Donald assomme les monstres marins et leur roi, ils vont devoir se débrouiller afin de trouver les étoiles d'eau qui manquent.

Le jeune garçon pris la main de la jeune fille afin de chercher avec elle et de ne pas la quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Hélas ils ne trouvent aucun coffre même enfoui dans le sable... Se seraient-ils trompés de monde? Ils ne comprenaient pas … Et continuèrent à chercher.

Pendant ce temps au château Disney, Mikaru étant assis sur le trône du roi, il détenait dans ses mains la plus grosse et la plus importante des étoiles d'eau, c'est celle qui réunies les sept étoiles pour conjurer le sort. Sans elle, les amis de Sora ne se souviendront plus de lui à jamais malgré le sort levé.

Le sorcier connaissait bien ces étoiles , le roi Mickey les avaient utilisées contre lui, certes Sora possède les autres étoiles qu'il a trouvé à Port Royal hors elles ne servent à rien sans la grande étoile. Cependant il se rendit compte que ses Mordus des ténèbres n'étaient pas suffisant. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Sora, mais comment?

Il a pourtant effacé la mémoire de tous ses amis, cela devrait anéantir tous ses espoirs et ses pouvoirs alors pourquoi? Pourquoi arrive-t-il encore a vaincre ses monstres?

Qu'est-ce-qui le rend si fort ce porteur de Keyblades? Il manque quelque chose dans le plan de Mikaru, mais quoi?Qu'est-ce donc?

Le sorcier ne connaît guère l'existence d'Elika ni le lien qui l'unie à Sora. Il met son masque de tigre blanc ainsi que sa cape bleue puis monte à bord d'un vaisseau gummi. Grâce à sa boule de cristal, il sait où ils sont, il envoi une armée de Mordus des ténèbresà Atlantica.

Les monstres les attaquent dans l'eau pendant que les océans se déchaînent, une énorme et puissante vague diriger par Triton se jette dans l' océan,détruit tout sur le passage et sépare les quatres amies dans les abysses.


	14. chapitre 10 :A la poursuite des étoiles

**Fanfic OC KH 2: Chapitre 10: A la poursuite des étoiles d'eau**

Peu après cette vague géante, Elika était seule allongée au sol. Incapable de se mouvoir à cause de sa blessure sur sa nageoire, elle rampe sur le sol pour atteindre sa keyblade. En la prenant, elle se relève et essaie de nager pour retrouver les autres.

Tandis que Sora, affolé et non blessé par la vague, il la cherchait partout dans l'océan mais il vit une ombre se rapprocher de lui et nage rapidement vers elle. En arrivant près d'elle , il trouve Elika, elle était encore faible , il la prend dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'au vaisseau gummi.

Ils redeviennent humains alors que Donald et Dingo étaient coincés sous des rochers. Le jeune garçon pars rapidement à leurs recherche , elle retourne dans l'eau essayant d'attraper la nageoire de Sora .Il fut surpris en regardant derrière lui, il retourne vers elle puis lui prend sa main .

Peu après , il retrouve ses deux amis et dégage les rocher avec Elika. Il y' avait bien trop de rocher, le jeune garçon commence à être épuisé tandis que la jeune fille active son pouvoir de gravité pour soulever les roches et les déposer au loin.

Donald et Dingo sont enfin libres de leur piège et ils remontent tous dans le vaisseau . Une fois dedans, Donald remonte la moto d' Elika à l'intérieure pendant que Sora prend de l'eau de l'océan chauffée par le soleil, il pris de la poudre bleue et soigne la blessure de la jeune fille. Tout le monde réfléchis à comment retrouver les autres étoiles d'eau. Quels autres roi que Triton peut posséder un coffre?

Sora réfléchit longuement et sait maintenant qu'ils devraient rendre visite à Belle. Peut-être trouveront-ils des étoiles d'eau au château de la bête .

Elika s'attache en attendant que le vaisseau démarre. Arrivant dans l'espace pour changer de monde hors celui-ci est désert.

Pendant ce temps au château du roi Mickey,Mikaru réfléchissait et sait dorénavant que c'est cette jeune fille qui est la source des pouvoirs de Sora, leurs lien n'est nul autre que l'amour.

-L AMOUR!

S'écria Mikaru en brisant un vase sur la tête du roi Mickey qui était devenu son esclave .

Le magicien enragé et sait bien que l'amour est plus fort que tout . Comment venir à bout de ce pouvoir ? Le sorcier tellement enragé lançait les amis de Sora contre le mur, défoulant sa rage sur eux et en n'ayant aucune idée de contraindre l'amour jusqu'à ce que son plus fidèle monstre des ténèbres vient le voir et lui parler.

-Maître? Et si l'amour de cette jeune fille vous serai destinée?

Propose le monstre.

Le sorcier le regarde d'un air de dégoût .

-Mais quelle horreur ! Tu n'y pense même pas ! Cette chose est révoltante . Espèce d'imbécile, tu sais très bein de ce que je pense de ce sentiment écœurant!

Dit-il en faisant mal à son monstre avec un éclair de magie blanche.

-Argh... Oui mais...si on y pense, le cœur de ce jeune garçon...serait brisé..et ses pouvoirs affaiblit... Ensuite ..pl..plus personne... ne pourra nous vaincre et vous régnerez sur Kingdom Hearts …

Dit la créature en ayant mal et en étant à genoux devant Mikaru.

-Hum...Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais je me débarrasserai de cette jeune fille au plus vite, ou bien je les ferai s'entre tué, non ce serai trop simple, ce porteur de keyblade pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle lui retombe dans les bras, la changer en Or pour la tuer étouffé en voilà une bonne idée.

Dit-il en ricanant méchamment

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose M-Maître?

Demande la créature allongé au sol

-Trouve-moi la pièce d'or que l'on appel «Gleipnir» et ramène là moi, ah et n'oublie pas de ramener les pitoyables amis de ce fichu So-So-Ra .

Dit-il en déformant le nom du jeune garçon

La créature hoche la tête et pars de ce pas prévenir les troupes pour attraper Donald et Dingo pendant que lui part à la recherche de la pièce d'or.

Le sorcier prend un vaisseau gummi et va à la cité du crépuscule pour aller dans son laboratoire secret en prononçant «ship of doom» . Il entre et lis son grimoire sur les potions et sortilège de l'amour.

Alors que les quatres amis arrivent au château de la bête, ils voient la bête se battre contre des sans-coeurs. Ils lui viennent en aide. La bête les remercies une fois les ennemis vaincu, il invite Sora et les autres à entrer. Belle descend de sa chambre pour saluer les invités, pourtant la bête demande à Donald qui est-ce jeune garçon qui l'accompagne ainsi que cette jeune fille aux cheveux verts émeraudes.

Sora soupir de désespoirs , même la princesse Belle ne se souvient pas de lui. La princesse propose de faire visiter le château jusqu'à la bibliothèque . Étrangement , Sora se mit à fouiller dans les livres. Il en trouve un sur les sorciers aux masques de tigres blancs , serait-ce un livre contenant la légende de ce sorcier qu'il avait aperçu lors de l'attaque du vaisseau gummi.

Il se souvient de son accoutrement, un masque de tigre des neiges, une longue tunique bleue avec un blason dorée derrière sa cape et vêtue d'une capuche.

Il lis quelques chapitres, ce sorcier fait partie d'une lignée de magicien guerrier, autrefois ils étaient aux services de chaque roi de chaque royaume. Mais un jour ces magiciens sont devenus disciples d'Hadès le dieu des morts .

Tous les sorciers ont vécu dans l'Olympe. Le sorcier qu'il cherche se trouve dans ce livre , il réussi à lire son nom « Burn Mikaru » , ce sorcier à plus de cinquante ans d'expérience dans la magie noire, il a dix-neuf ans en âge humain et il est contre le roi Mickey car il a été bannis du royaume pour deux bonnes raisons, la première est que le roi n'est pas arrivé à sauver la petite sœur de Mikaru des ténèbres , la deuxième est que Donald était plus amicale que lui Quelle raison idiot par rapport à Donald pense Sora en lisant .

Pourtant le sorcier faisait tout son possible pour être aimable avec le roi et ses sujets, étant jaloux de Donald , il avait enlevé la Reine et la faisait tué si le roi ne le prenait plus dans sa cour. Étant revenu de son bannissement après bonne conduite, il cherche à se venger et à avoir le monde à ses pieds.

Sora prend le livre avec lui, il pourrait peut-être lui servir pour savoir comment le vaincre. Il recherche des trésors en courant dans le château. Il cherchait partout malgré que le groupe soit dispersée dans chaque coin du château, il trouve plusieurs coffre contenant une étoile d'eau. Il lui manque la septième étoile .

Pendant ce temps Donald cherche aussi les étoiles mais il se fait capturer par un «Mordus des ténèbres» sans qu'il s'en rend compte.

Dingo eu le temps de trouver une pièce en argent spécial, il lisait la gravure dessus «Sylvan path», il la prend et la met dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'il entend une sorte de grognement derrière lui. Il se retourne et vit un monstre puis il pris ses jambes à son cou en hurlant «A l'aide!»

Sora l'entend en sortant de la pièce où il avait trouvé les étoiles, il court vite vers lui pour l'aider face au monstre de Mikaru.

-Au secours Sora! Un monstre du magicien veut ma peau!

S'écria Dingo

Sora brandit sa keyblade et Elika les rejoins , ils attaquent ensembles avec leurs armes puis le monstre fut instantanément détruit.

Dingo souffle et reprend ses esprits. Sora se tourne vers lui en souriant.

-Où est Donald?

Lui demande Sora

-Je ne sais pas, je fouillais les coffres seul et j'ai trouvé une pièce en argent bizarre.

Affirme Dingo

-On devrait le chercher, il ne doit pas être bien loin .

Suppose Elika

Pendant leur recherche, le «Mordus des ténèbres» qui avait capturé Donald l'enferme dans une cage anti-magie. Alors que Mikaru se tient devant la cage du canard, il ris d'avantage avec un livre dans sa main .

-Alors Camarade? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d être le traître du roi?

Dit-il en étant en face de Donald devant les barreaux de sa cage.

A suivre...


	15. chapitre 11 : La domination du sorcier

**Fanfic OC Kingdom Hearts 2:Chapitre 11: La domination du sorcier**

Donald étant effrayé se cache dans l'ombre de la cage. Il se débat mais ses sorts de magie ne fonctionne pas et il est surveiller par un «Mordus des ténèbres» .

Mikaru en colère contre ses monstres qui n'ont pas attraper Dingo, il leur crie dessus et ils se mettent à genoux comme des chiens. Ils obéissent à sa colère et sa haine mais une des créatures s'oppose à lui .

Il la détruit d'un simple claquement de doigts et menace les autres si ils osent faire pareil. Il s'assoit sur le trône pour se détendre et réfléchir à une solution pour que la jeune fille soit ramenée à lui.

Il eût soudain une idée.D'après son monstre, la jeune fille avait un frère, il donne une poussière blanche « La poussière des rêves» à un des monstres pour qu'il la dépose su les paupières de la jeune fille.

Un des leurs disparaît et entre discrètement dans le vaisseau gummi et verse délicatement la poussière pendant qu' Elika se repose de ses blessures. Lorsqu'elle s' endormis profondément , elle rêve de son défunt frère. Eren.

Son frère lui parle dans ses rêves, il l'appel par son nom, la poudre sur ses paupières agit. Elle se réveilla en plein rêve, elle rêvait de lui qui hurlait à la mort. En se levant, elle est transportée dans son rêve où son frère lui tend la main. Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant et sort sa keyblade mais son arme eu quelque chose de différent, les calaveras porte des perles tricolores, vertes, bleues, jaunes et quelques rouges.

Elle est surprise de ce changement brusque mais elle n'ose pas attaqué son frère tandis qu'il gardait sa main tendue et il lui sourit naturellement. Celui qu'elle avait connu quand elle était petite. Il essaie de l'entraîner.

 **-Elika? Petite sœur, tu as bien grandi .**

Dit-il en gardant sa main tendue

Elle garde sa keyblade en main et est prête à se défendre.

 **-Qui? Qui es-tu? Eren? C'est impossible! Tu es mort il y'a plus de dix ans.**

Dit-elle en restant sur ses gardes

 **-Mais petite sœur, je suis venu te chercher, depuis quand es-tu armés?**

 **-C'est une longue histoire mais tu ne n'emmènera nul part!**

 **-Pourtant tu pourrais me raconter ton histoire si tu me rejoins, viens avec moi au paradis, là ou je pourrais rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu en te laissant seule alors que tu avais à peine sept ans.**

 **-Mais si je vais avec toi...Non!**

 **Tu m'as abandonné à mes sept ans et aucune famille n' a voulu de moi après ta mort, je me suis retrouvée seule pendant des années à hérée dans les rues de Weirdcity, sans eau , ni nourriture, je devais vivre dehors comme une bête sauvage sans toit sur la tête . Juste à cause de toi et de nos parents qui m'ont fait naître avec ce pouvoir de gravité.**

Dit-elle en serrant les poings et en montrant de la haine envers lui.

 **-Mais ce pouvoir t'es utile aujourd'hui non?**

Lui demande-t-il en la regardant.

 **-Il m'est utile car grâce à lui j'ai pu survivre au supplice de la faim et à la torture de la sécheresse et aussi parce que aujourd'hui j'ai enfin quelqu'un qui m'accepte malgré ce pouvoir , j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime plus que toi tu ne m'as jamais autant aimé!**

 **-Cet élu de la keyblade ? Tu crois qu'il t'aime?Ainsi tu le protège avec ton pouvoir de naissance.**

 **-Parce qu'il m'aime!**

La keyblade d' Elika disparais pendant que son frère tourne autour d'elle. Il pris ses épaules avec ses mains et chuchote quelques mots à son oreille...

- **Aurais-tu oublié cette Kairi? N'est-elle pas sa petite amie? Je suis certain qu'il se joue de toi pour avoir une meilleure approche avec elle une fois qu'il t'aura larguée.**

 **-Kairi...**

Elika baisse la tête en l'écoutant, il précise qu'il connaît un monde où Kairi n'existe pas et où les sentiments qu' Elika à pour Sora seraient effacé .

Plus rien ne pourrait séparé son frère et elle, il lui déposa une sorte d'anneau à son doigt et il disparaît .

Lorsqu'elle sort de son rêve, elle se retrouve dans une chambre royale. Elle frotte ses yeux parce qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était dans le vaisseau gummi avec Sora et les autres .Des «Mordus des ténèbres» étaient dans la chambre et elle porte un pyjama que porte les princesses, une sorte de chemise , un pantalon et des pantoufles.

Elle se lève, étant curieuse de ce qu'il lui arrive, elle voulait sortir de la chambre mais un des monstres lui barre la route Elle la pousse avec son pouvoir de gravité, le monstre se retrouve retourner à l'envers, la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre soudainement, laissant un homme vêtu de noir, sans masque, un vrai visage, une chevelure noire et des yeux vert. Il s'approcha d'elle en faisant apparaître le visage de son frère un court instant, le sourire démoniaque du sorcier faisait trembler Elika.

La jeune fille s'éloigne de lui en faisant un bond en arrière , son épaule gauche gonflait comme son pouvoir de gravité est utiliser , elle sort sa keyblade depuis le sol et la pointe sur Mikaru qui n'a plus le visage de Eren . Mais la magie noire étant si forte dans le château que même son arme ne reste pas. Elle est surprise de son arme qui disparais soudainement mais garde son pouvoir de gravité actif.

-Allons, du calme jolie princesse, Sora ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour toi.

Affirme Mikaru en embrassant la main d Elika qu'il avait pris avec la sienne.

Elle lui donna une énorme baffe mais il l'attrape par le poignet et la bouscule pour la faire tomber au sol. La couleur du phare à paupière devient violet,sa tenue devient entièrement noir. Elle porte un haut court, une jupe noire, des bottes noires ainsi que des longs gants blancs puis des ailes de papillons noires et violettes se montrent dans son dos.

Quelques mèches noires s'ajoute à sa chevelure émeraude.

Il a fait d'elle , sa reine nymphe hybride avec ses pouvoirs de sorcier, elle détruira Sora de ses propres mains. Son cœur est rempli de haine, le sorcier à fait en sorte qu'elle croit que Sora l'a trahis. Les mordus des ténèbres deviennent plus puissants.

Tandis qu 'Elika a disparu, Sora la cherche de partout. Il parcourt tous les monde pour la retrouver hors il lui reste un endroit où il n'est pas allé, au château du roi Mickey.

Il s'y rend avec Dingo alors qu'il se fait attaquer par le roi et les créatures des ténèbres qui finissent par les capturés. Ils les ramènent jusqu'au sorcier qui porte Elika sur ses genoux.

Sora est content de la voir mais depuis quand a-t-elle des ailes de papillons? Il essaie de se débattre alors qu'il voit sa bien aimée danser avec le sorcier. Il fut extrêmement surpris, il tombe à genoux dans la cage anti-magie et est complètement bouleversé . Il se mit a hurler quelques mots pendant qu'il voyait sa bien aimée danser .

 **-ELIKA! C EST MOI SORA! Je t en prie ne m'oublie pas toi aussi ...JE T EN PRIE!**

Cria-t-il désespérément.

 **-C'est inutile , pauvre fou.**

Dit le sorcier qui dansait avec la jeune fille qui le voyait sous l'apparence de quelqu'un de gentil.

Le jeune garçon regarda leurs mains qui se tenaient, elle était clairement pas elle-même mais ça lui faisait mal de la voir avec un autre.

Ses yeux sont plein de larmes, son cœur remplis de chagrin alors que sa bien aimée se tenait devant lui sous sa forme hybride, il la regardait avec les yeux pleins de larmes mais à chaque fois qu'il regarde son visage, il pleure. Il essayait de lui rendre la raison malgré les forts battements de son cœur causés par son chagrin.

 **-ELIKA! Elika..., je t'en supplie..., écoutes-moi...Je...Je t'aime...S'il te plaît..reviens...reviens-moi...**

Il s'évanouit et tombe au sol , faible sans l'amour de sa bien aimée et sans l'amitié de ses amis...

A suivre...


	16. Chapitre 12 : Les larmes d'amour

Fanfic OC kingdom Hearts 2: Chapitre 12: Les larmes d'amour

Sora se réveilla dans la cage anti-magie et remarque que la hybride avait laissée tomber le collier en forme de cœur que Eren avait fabriqué pour Elika.

Le collier était non-loin de la cage du jeune garçon. Il essaie de l'attraper en glissant sa main à travers les barreaux, difficilement mais il réussi. Il le prend dans sa main puis s'assoit sur le sol en se rappelant que celui-ci l'a bien aidé auparavant .

Il ouvre sa main qui contient le bijou puis il entendit une voix familière. En l'entendant, il se retrouve dans un monde étrange , debout sur un vitraux. Il se retourne en entendant la voix derrière lui et vit la vrai Elika face à lui , il court vers elle , la prend dans ses bras et est ivre de joie.

Son cœur semble un peu apaisé malgré que celle-ci se retire de ses bras .

 **-Sora... Sora …**

Dit-elle en étant face à lui

 **Elika? Oh ma Elika, je croyais t'avoir perdue pour l'éternité...**

Dit-il en prenant les mains de la jeune fille et en la regardant dans les yeux.

 **-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que tu m'aides. Le sorcier à pris le contrôle de ma tête mais pas de mon cœur, cette nymphe n'est qu'une coquille vide, elle a rien dans la caboche .**

Dit-elle vulgairement

 **-Mais comment? Le sort du magicien a anéanti tous mes amis et toi avec , je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir.**

Répond-t-il en étant triste

 **-Sora …, tu peux le faire, je suis là, je suis dans ton cœur quoiqu'il arrive. Je crois en toi,utilise mon collier et met y tout ton amour que tu éprouves pour moi ainsi on arrivera à se retrouver .**

Explique-t-elle à Sora en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

Il la prend à nouveau dans ses bras .

 **-Je vais le faire, je te le promet ...tant que ..tant que tu me reviens après...**

Dit-il avec quelques larmes

 **-Je serai toujours là pour toi Sora, toujours...**

Dit-elle en disparaissant .

Une fois disparue, il se relève , prêt à affronter le sorcier malgré les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et une de ses larmes tombent sur la pierre du collier, celle-ci émet une lumière bleue dans la main du jeune garçon. Il regarda dans sa main et la pierre n'était plus bleue et blanche mais entièrement bleu et brillante comme un diamant. Il attendait que la hybride se rapproche de sa cage afin de lui enfiler le collier autour de son cou .

L'hybride fait le tour des cages anti-magie jusqu'à celle de Sora . Il pris brusquement la main gantée de la nymphe et l'attire avec toutes ses forces vers lui , attache le collier puis passe son visage à travers les barreaux pour l'embrasser .

La nymphe étant surprise de ce baiser , le diamant du collier s'illumine d'une grande lumière bleue, elle s'envole vers le plafond de la salle et la lumière bleue envahie son corps .

Ses ailes disparaissent laissant la place à la cape d'Elika,sa tenue redeviens celle de l'Olympe , vêtue d'un corset vert parsemé de diamant blanc , de ses gants blancs , de ses demie-manches bleues et de sa jupe ainsi que ses bottes noires . Ses paupières redeviennent d'un bleu pailleté et sa keyblade apparaît dans ses mains.

Ellle redevient elle-même, ses pieds se posent au sol et l'anneau du sorcier est brisé. Les cages se détruisent les unes et les autres laissant Sora et ses amis sortir. Ils peuvent désormais à nouveau utiliser leur magie.

Le jeune garçon étant si heureux de la retrouver finalement qu'il la soulève légèrement au dessus de lui et tourne avec elle. Le cœur remplis de joie, il retrouve la volonté de se battre et a hâte d'en finir avec le sorcier.

Pendant l'absence de Mikaru, les quatre amis recherchent la septième étoile d'eau en fouillant chque coffre du château.

Ensembles ils cherchent le moyen de détruire la domination du sorcier. Le jeune garçon lis le le livre à propos de lui cependant il manque une page, la page est blanche , alors depuis tout ce temps personne n'est arrivé à vaincre ce sorcier de malheur?

Maintenant qu'ils ont toutes les étoiles d'eau, ils peuvent conjuré le sort lancé sur Sora mais ça ne viendra pas à bout du magicien.

Ils essaient de sortir du château pourtant des «Mordus des ténèbres» leurs barrent la route, ils sont essouflés de leurs combats malgré tous les monstres vaincu sauf un.

Un qui n'attaquait pas et qui semblait même effrayé et inoffensif . Il se protège des attaques de Sora et d 'Elika en étant recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le jeune garçon arrête d'attaquer ce pauvre monstre sans défense pendant que celui-ci arrête son bouclier. Sora s'accroupit à côté de lui puis le regarde en tendant sa main.

Le monstre pleurait de peur et se tourne vers le jeune garçon et ses amis sans attaquer Il s'était juste relevé la jeune fille reste méfiante malgré le comportement innocent de la créature.

Tandis que les autres étaient attristé et avaient de la peine pour lui. Tout le monde baisse son arme puis la créature essaie de leur parler tandis que ses larmes l'empêchaient d'articuler .

 **-Ne me faîtes pas de mal, je vous en prie...Aidez-moi.. je vous en conjure**

dit la créature en tremblant

 **J'espère que cette créature nous tend pas un piège . Je ne fais pas confiance aux esclaves de sorcier minable .**

Dit Elika en croisant les bras

 **-Je vous promets de vous faire aucun mal... mais par pitié... aidez-moi à ramener.. mon maître était si gentil... et je n'étais pas si hideux à l'époque...**

 **-Quoi ? Mais il est écrit que ce sorcier est tout sauf gentil.**

Affirme Sora

 **-Peut-être que le livre ne dit pas tout, sa créature en sait probablement plus?**

Demande Donald

 **Je peux tout vous raconter...j'ai vécu auprès de Mikaru depuis son plus jeune âge...**

Explique la créature

 **-Très bien, nous t'écoutons .**

Affirme le jeune garçon

La créature explique qu'autre fois, le jeune sorcier Mikaru était un gentil petit garçon, toujours prêt à aider les autres, tout le peuple de l Olympe l'appréciait.

Quinze ans plus tard , le jeune sorcier eu une bonne nouvelle de la part de ses parents , il allait devenir grand-frère. A ce jour , il eu une petite sœur nommée Adeline, après son adoption , la petite suivait les pâs de son frère.

Suite à leurs études en tant que magicien guerrier, ils servirent le roi Mickey pendant des décennies Malheureusement toute bonne chose à une fin. Ils étaient partis affronter les sans-coeur et Maître Xehanort avec le roi , pourtant la jeune et petite sœur du sorcier n'a pas su l'anéantir ainsi depuis la disparition de sa petite sœur et à cause du roi qui n'a rien pour la sauver , le sorcier fut anéanti sentimentalement.

Il en a voulu au roi et sa colère s'est transformé en haine mais le chagrin qu'il avait pour sa sœur réside encore quelque part.

Son chagrin était tellement grand qu'il a été bannis de ses fonctions, la douleur de son cœur lui était insupportable qu'il à lui-même séparé sa haine et son amour en deux âmes, cependant la haine restait dominante e est prisonnière de son enveloppe charnelle tandis que l autre erre dans les ténèbres , cachée par une incantation que seul la reine nymphe connaît .

Cette âme est seule et perdue, elle est très effrayé. Pourtant nul ne sait où et comment la retrouver même cette créature n'en sait rien.


	17. Chapitre 13 : A la recherche de l'âme

**Fanfic OC Kingdom Hearts 2: Chapitre 13: A la recherche de l'âme perdue**

 **(première partie)**

Le sorcier était né dans l'Olympe d'après la créature de celui-ci. Les amis décidèrent d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si ils trouvent quelque chose ou quelqu'un leur permettant d'en savoir plus sur l'âme perdue.

Ils entrent tous dans un vaisseau gummi qui se trouve dans la cour du roi . Le jeune garçon le pilote jusqu'à l'Olympe puis ils croisent Hercules en train de se battre face à un monstre à quatre têtes.

En le croisant,Sora sortit la septième étoile d'eau intégrée dans sa keyblade. Il rassemble les septs étoiles et celles-ci dansent autour de Sora pour prendre une partie du sort , ensuite elles tournent autour du demi-dieu afin qu'il se souvient du jeune garçon.

Une fois qu'il se fait mettre à terre par le monstre, il tombe face à Sora. Le héros lui fait un sourire puis se relève en serrant la main du jeune garçon. Hercules lui tient ses quelques mots pendant que le monstre l'a perdu de vue.

 **-Hé Sora! Tu veux bien me filer un coup de main? Je crois que ce monstre se bat avec de la magie .**

Demande le héros

 **Bien sûr .**

Lui répond Sora d'un air joyeux.

Il semblait heureux que les étoiles anéantissent le sort du magicien petit à petit , son cœur est un peu moins à l'étroit dans sa cage.

Elika suivit Sora en l'aidant à vaincre le monstre , elle remarque que les étoiles ont bien servies . Certes elle ne le connaît pas mais un amis de son bien-aimée n'est sans nul doute méchant. Une fois le monstre abattu par les keyblades et le demi-dieu, il disparaît.

Le héros les remercies et le peuple applaudissait.

 **Que faites-vous au Colisée de L'Olympe les amis?**

Demande Hercules

 **-Nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait nous en dire plus sur un sorcier du nom de Mikaru, ça te dis quelque chose?**

Demanda Dingo

 **-Le sorcier bannis de la cour royale? J'en ai entendu parler oui, il paraît que leur source de pouvoir se trouve ici mais je ne saurai vous dire où exactement.**

Affirme le héros

La situation se complique et Sora réfléchis un instant. En se demandant à lui-même « Si j'étais un sorcier où est-ce que je cacherais ma source de pouvoir?»

Pendant ce temps Mikaru retourne au château en voyant les cages vides et sa reine nymphe envolée. Il était en colère, n'en croyant pas ses yeux qu'ils ont tous filé comme un coup de vent et que son étoile d'eau a disparue aussi .

La créature qui avait aidé Sora était à genoux face à lui, le sorcier ne comprends pas, il avançait vers la créature qui était la seule non détruite, il tournait en rond autour du trône en se disant « c'est impossible , ce porteur de la keyblade n'a pas pu s'en sortir si facilement»

La créature avait peur , elle se sentait mal à l'aise et espère ne pas être soupçonner de sa trahison par son maître mais il la pointe du doigt en étant très en colère alors que les autres créatures le regardaient .

Le monstre pris peur en fermant les yeux., il baisse la tête pour éviter le regard menaçant de Mikaru tandis que ce dernier le tapait à coup de massue magique de trois tonnes et le transporte dans les flammes de l'enfer.

 **-Traître! Comment as-tu osé les laisser partir avec mon étoile d'eau?Hein? Comment as-tu? J'avais confiance en toi! Tu as ruiné mes plans!**

Dit-il plein de colère

 **-J'ai...j'ai...fais ce que je pensais...être bon...pour ramener mon vrai maître et pas un imposteur qui empeste la haine à plein nez!**

Riposte la créature en renvoyant l'attaque au sorcier.

L'attaque brûla le visage du sorcier légèrement, il était encore plus en colère, tellement en colère qu'il dressa une cage anti-magie noire autour de sa créature.

Il ordonna aux autres de retrouver Sora avant qu'il soit trop tard et qu'il redevient un gentil serviteur du roi, chose qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais être .

Ils partent à la recherche du jeune garçon pendant qu'il interroge les dieux de l'Olympe avec l'aide d'Hercules. Il devra trouver un objet permettant d'absorber les pouvoirs du magicien , d'après les dieux la source des pouvoirs d'un magicien guerrier se trouve dans un objet spécial que seul le sorcier peut conserver lui-même.

D'après Zeus, il devra trouver un objet en or, plus précisément un chat en or . Avec l'aide de ses amis il essaie de trouver l'endroit ou chercher l'objet en question puis il se souvenu de quelques mots de la créature des ténèbres «tous les sorciers sont nées à l'Olympe» .

Il sort du royaume des dieux afin de retourner dans la ville , à a recherche de quelque chose ayant un rapport avec les sorciers de l'Olympe. Dans sa course à la recherche d'indice, un enfant dit à sa mère qu'il y' a un étrange symbole sur une porte.

Ce symbole étrange et poussiéreux ressemblait à un visage de tigre blanc mais il lui manque des morceaux , qui dit tigre-blanc, dit magicien-guerriers.

Cependant ce symbole est quelque peu cassé, se pourrait-il que ses morceaux sont éparpillés dans la ville?Mais comment les trouver?

Elika tend sa main vers Sora, il se retourne vers elle puis prend sa main en ayant le sourire mais il se demanda pourquoi un tel geste.

 **-Sora, Je peux te faire voler pour que tu puisse voir plus facilement l'horizon depuis une certaine altitude cependant tu dois me faire confiance ,sinon tu ne pourra voler au dessus des maisons.**

Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

 **-J'ai confiance en toi, peut-être que je pourrai mieux voir les morceaux manquant .**

Affirme-t-il en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille utilise son pouvoir de gravité et entoure Sora avec . Son pouvoir enveloppe le corps du jeune garçon et le fait voler au dessus de la ville.

Il parcourt toute la ville en volant jusqu'à ce quelqu'un heurt Elika dans le dos pour la déconcentrée puis il tomba de haut en étant lâché de l'enveloppe gravitationnelle.

Donald vole au secours de son amis avec Dingo tandis que la jeune fille se retrouve seule face à Pat et Maléfique.

Elle se relève en brandissant sa keyblade provenant du sol grâce à son pouvoir de naissance.

-Encore toi!

S'écria la jeune fille en se relevant

-Elika, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais équipe avec ce misérable porteur de keyblade et ses pitoyables laquais ! Aurais-tu oublié qu'il a détruit ta ville avec ses créatures?

Dit la sorcière en braisant un feu tout autour d'eux

Pour la simple raison qu'il n'est pas un créateur de sans-cœur et qu'il est loin d'être celui que vous m'avez fait croire.

Dit-elle en gelant les flammes avec les perles de saphir sur sa keyblade .

-Tu vas revenir avec moi, c'est un ordre!

S'exclame la sorcière

-J'obéis à personne, Garder les donc!

Dit-elle en attrapant le sceptre de la sorcière, en le brisant en deux après une court apparition de ses yeux bleu et noir de hybride puis brise la boule en cristal verte.

A suivre ...


	18. Chapitre 13 (2) : l'âme perdu

**Fanfic OC Kingdom hearts 2:Chapitre 13: A la recherche de l'âme perdue**

La sorcière se retire avec Pat tandis qu' Elika sort sa planche aérosurf pour retrouver Sora et les autres. En arrivant de l'autre côté de la ville,elle descend de sa planche en courant vers son bien-aimée allongé au sol, elle lui frotte le dos pour le réveiller, il semblait assommé.

Il ouvre légèrement les yeux et elle l'aide à se était surpris de la force de la jeune fille pour pouvoir porter Sora dans ses bras. Elle remonte sur sa planche en le gardant dans ses bras pendant que Donald et Dingo la suivent.

Les cheveux émeraudes de la jeune fille s'envolaient dans son dos alors que le jeune garçon reprend ses esprits, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se réveille complètement jusqu'au moment où il relève sa tête en regardant le visage sérieux d'Elika.

Elle survolait la ville à la recherche des fragments du symbole qui est sur la porte. Elle tourne sa tête vers celle de Sora en ayant remarqué qu'il avait bougé puis elle le pose délicatement sur sa planche tandis qu'il se remet debout une fois lâché par la jeune fille.

Étant surpris de la planche, il ne tenait pas très bien dessus. Elika le retient en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il rougit et passe ses bras autour du haut de sa poitrine pour se tenir à elle. Ils arrivaient proche d'une ruine de la ville et y trouvent plein de pierre argentées.

Elle pose sa planche au sol et lâche le jeune garçon afin de chercher les pierres manquantes . Elles étaient toutes mélanger, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Ils en prennent une dizaine portant le symbole du tigre. Peu de temps après, ils retournent à l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé la porte et installent les pierres comme indiqué. Lors de l'assemblement des pièces, la porte brûla devant leurs yeux puis une pièce vide et étrange apparaît.

Des tables poussiéreuses remplissait la pièce . Ils fouillaient un peu partout puis Donald touche quelque chose d'invisible, caché aux yeux du monde, en la touchant, l'objet se met à devenir de plus en plus visible. Une peluche en forme de tigre blanc apparaît soudainement, inoffensive mais qui portais un collier ainsi qu'un verrou.

Une étiquette était accroché sur la peluche, le canard lis le nom écris sur le collier et le message sur l'étiquette:

 **-Sur la médaille il est écrit «Adeline», et sur l'étiquette: «A ma chère petite sœur adorée,cet objet aussi petit soit-il est le lien qui nous unis, il était un cadeau pour ton treizième anniversaire, hélas il n'a pu jamais venir entre tes mains, à cause du roi et des ténèbres, je t'ai perdue à jamais,mon cœur rempli de chagrin s'est mourut par l'obscurité après s'être remplis de haine et de colère, me voici prisonnier de cette obscurité en espérant te revoir dans cet univers si sombre mais en vain...»**

Lisait Donald

 **-De qui est cette lettre?**

Demande Sora

 **-C'est signé «Mikaru ton frère bien aimé».**

Affirme Elika en regardant de plus près.

 **-On a notre piste, l'âme pure est au monde des ténèbres!**

S'exclame Dingo

 **-Attendez, les dieux de l'Olympe ont dit qu'on aura besoin d'un chat en or pour venir à bout de l'autre âme qui est notre ennemie et aussi pour aspirer l'âme pure.**

Rappel Elika

 **-Tu as raison, mais trouvons d'abord cette âme perdue, nous pourrions ensuite trouver le chat, du moins savoir où le trouver .**

Rétorque Donald

 **-Et si on allait rendre visite a Aladdin?**

Propose Sora

 **-Qui?**

Demande la jeune fille

 **-Tu vas le voir, il est vrai que tu ne connais pas tous mes amis, ni tous les mondes que j'ai visité.**

Affirme Sora

Elika le regarda dans les yeux en posant une main sur l'épaule gauche de Sora.

 **-Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître tant que je connais celui qui m'intéresse le plus .**

Dit-elle

Sora rougit légèrement en l'écoutant et il sort de la salle en prenant la peluche. Ils retournent tous vers le vaisseau gummi après avoir dit au-revoir à Hercules.

Sur le chemin menant vers le monde d'Agrabah, le vaisseau gummi fut touché par un ennemi. Elika sortie du vaisseau en prenant sa moto, elle monte dessus et lance une corde violette pour l' attraper tandis qu'il est en chute libre.

Sora n'avait aucun contrôle sur le vaisseau, la corde violette ne l'atteint pas une première fois, elle essaie une seconde fois et réussi à l'attraper en le tirant de toutes ses forces avec l'aide de son pouvoir de gravité.Elle attache le vaisseau à sa moto et suit les indications de Sora pour se rendre à Agrabah.

En arrivant elle dépose délicatement le vaisseau vers le sol. Le jeune garçon est embêter mais la remercie de les avoir sauvés , il pris discrètement sa main et va vers le palais royal avec les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, le génie les surpris par un accueil chaleureux. Il tourne en rond autour de Sora et de ses amies, il serre la main d Elika afin de lui souhaiter la bienvenue malgré qu'elle se sentait un peu secoué par l'enthousiasme du génie pourtant son autre main ganté reste dans celle de Sora.

Le grand bleu les regardaient de plus près et en tournant autour d'eux, il vit leurs mains tenues et s'exclame ainsi:

 **-Bien alors Sora? Tu me caches quelque chose? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux .**

S'exclame le génie en faisant un clin d'œil à Sora.

 **-Heu...Oui on est de bon amis.**

Dit le jeune garçon en rougissant.

 **-Amies? C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi? Évidement il n'y a que Kairi qui compte!**

Dit Elika en croisant les bras d'un air un peu jaloux après avoir lâché la main de Sora .

Sora se rapproche d'elle et lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache à propos de nous deux, je t'aime, ne sois pas jalouse de Kairi, je suis pas encore prêt à annoncer notre union au monde entier.**

Lui dit-il en chuchotant.

Elika rougit énormément lorsqu'il lui dit «Je t'aime», son cœur se mit a battre fortement et elle décroise les bras en affichant un sourire sur son visage. Ils entrent dans le palais et s présentent devant le sultan.

La jeune fille était stupéfaite de la grandeur du palais, elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit si grand et si jolie. Elle a toujours cru qu'un sultan était quelqu'un de grand et très distingué. Hors quand elle vit le sultan, elle fut légèrement déçue par rapport à ce qu'elle s'attendait.

Quelques instant plus tard, elle vit un jeune homme peu vêtu et une fille portant des vêtements bleus. Le Sultan précise que la fille vêtu de bleu est la princesse Jasmine et qu'elle est sa fille .

Lorsqu' Elika entendit ces quelques mots «C'est ma fille» , elle baisse la tête tristement et serre légèrement les poings. Une fois les présentations terminées , elle va au dehors du palais près de la fontaine dans la cour royale, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et la tête dans les bras .

Sora part la rejoindre en se demandant ce qu'elle a, il s'assoit à côté d'elle et lui tapote l'épaule.

 **-Quelque chose ne va pas?**

Lui demande -t-il

 **-C'est juste que j'ai eu mal au cœur quand le Sultan a dit «ma fille».**

Explique-t-elle à Sora

 **-Comment cela?**

Lui demande t-il en prenant sa main.

Elle se met à pleurer en ayant la tête dans ses bras. Sora la prend dans ses bras en étant attristé de la réaction de sa bien-aimée.

 **-Je...n'ai jamais eu de père..Et quand mon frère est mort...aucune famille n'a voulu de moi...**

Dit-elle en pleurant dans ses bras.

 **-Je comprends...c'est dur d'être sans famille mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n' a voulu de toi, tu es tellement gentille..**

Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

 **-A cause de mon pouvoir de gravité qui m'a été transmis par ma mère...les autres me voyaient comme un monstre...juste pour une simple différence...j'ai été une enfant abandonnée...errante dans les rues de Weirdcity ...Je survivais grâce à ce pouvoir...**

Elle serrait Sora fortement contre elle.

 **-Ma pauvre Elika... Sache que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, j'en fais ma promesse.**

Il la serre doucement contre lui .

 **-Merci Sora...**

Les larmes d 'Elika se calmaient peu à peu, le corps chaud de Sora la rassurait, elle le garde contre elle tandis qu'il caresse sa joue avec sa main et il lui dépose un léger bisous sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux en se sentant apaisée.

 **-Je t'aime Elika...De tout mon cœur.**

Lui dit-il en la lâchant et en la regardant dans les yeux .

 **-Mais … Et Kairi? Je... Je croyais que c'était ta petite amie?**

Lui demande-t-elle en s'étant éloigné un peu de lui.

 **-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle hors mis de l'amitié, avec toi c'est diffèrent ...Je veux plus que de l'amitié, je veux t'aimer.**

Lui dit-il en tenant ses mains avec les siennes.

 **-M'aimer?Moi?...Mais tu... tu n'as pas peur de moi …?**

Lui demande-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

 **-Peur de toi? Mais pourquoi j'aurai peur d'une fille qui fait battre mon cœur? Après tout tu reste une fille ordinaire , juste que tu es unique en ton genre, il en existe pas d'autres comme toi .**

Elika lui sourittendrement et l'attrape par le col pour l'embrasser subitement sur la bouche. Il fut extrêmement surpris puis rougit en répondant à son baiser, leurs lèvres se touchent longuement, elles bougent les une sur les autres jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se croisent dans leurs bouches.

Tous les deux rouges comme des pivoines enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans que personne ne les voits , leurs baiser dure un peu longtemps jusqu'à ce que la princesse Jasmine les surprend en train de s'embrasser sous la fontaine, elle se rapproche d'eux pour qu'ils sachent qu'on les attends pour partir dans la cavernes aux merveilles.

Ils restent rouges et les rejoins sur le tapis volant après avoir fini leur baiser, ils volent en direction de la caverne hors celle-ci est déjà ouverte et un «Mordus des ténèbres» en gardait l'entrée.

Sora et Elika descendent du tapis pour venir à bout de cette créature pendant que Aladdin entre dans la caver,e pour trouver le chat en or. Lors du combat, un des monstre jette une pièce en or parmi les quatre amies.

Puis Donald se fait changer en statue d'or sans s'y jeune garçon est surpris et inquiet pour son amis qui est figé. Une fois le monstre détruit, le jeune homme peu vêtu revint sain et sauf avec le chat en or , il le donne à Sora puis ils repartent au palais avec le pauvre Donald changé en or.

Maintenant qu'ils ont le chat en or provenant de la caverne, ils peuvent désormais retrouver l'âme perdue mais est-ce que Donald sera sortit de son sortilège confectionné par les créatures de Mikaru?


End file.
